Pirate to the death
by corkscrews
Summary: How could I sum this up? Well, it has Jack in it... And Will... And Elisabeth... And it's about pirates... Explains the "pirates of the caribbean" bit... There is also a character called Fen, who was brought up on an isolated island...
1. A desolate spit of land

Disclaimer: Don't own the captain - that'll be Disney - nor the Black Pearl - that'll be Disney as well - the Caribbean belongs to Gaïa - but the island is all mine - so's Fen and so's the lullaby. I'd give you the origins of every word, so you'd know where they came from, but I don't want to be here in ten years time - nor do I know them!! (I know, it's not funny!)  
  
Thank you for the encouragement elvenmaiden!!  
  
A/N Hope you enjoy it!  
  
§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§

  
Chapter 1: A desolate spit of land  


The sun dropped, leaving naught but the faintest trickle of rosèd peach in the distant horizon. The wind whipped past the sodden ropes whisking foam-spray from the crashing waves. A child's cry screamed out, the only sound to be heard in the deep storm. Rotten, the planks of a sunken ship drifted deeper into the blooded water, that, as it neared the shore, broke into a thousand crashes. The last colours drained away into the depth of the night, hiding the crimes of the former day and opening doors to those that the wayward darkness had not ushered back to their safe haven.  
  
A crackling came from the bushes bordering the shore. Someone crept softly down to the water side,  
Cry not liuhl one, sshh, came the whisper, Ther' may be naught but tears teh cry upon m'whithr'd arm, bu' I'd see m'self dead, buried an' all, before y'cem teh h'rm. the song flowed softly out to the clouded sky, it's soft melody calming to tired minds. A content gurgle came from a bundle of blankets. Yer bin real brave yer have, in yer place, I'd not ave bin able teh keep my eyes from closing But there ain't neh need teh worry yerself now; I be wiv yer, me liuhl darlin' He bent down and layed his lips softly to the baby's forehead, I'll never let a tear cross yer cheek, engel. I's jus' yer an' me now. All the others, wel, the'r kind o' not ere no more, see wha' I mean.  
Enyway, don't you be a' worrying yerself. Ye'll be fine, tiptop as the french cap'n used teh say  
He looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms and, although it was too dark to be sure, gave such a look of love, one would have thought it his own child.  
  
§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§

Fifteen years later  


Jack pushed through the undergrowth, God damn it, he cried out. He was getting to have enough of all this maroonin' as he called it. Second time and everything that that year.  
  
I mean, he said to no-one in particular-indeed there appeared to be no-one in these god forsaken parts, it's not like I was the only one havin' a bit to drink. Shouldn't ave expected anythin' else from Barbossa's kin, though, really, he muttered the last bit angrily under his breath, his eyes whirling around. His arms flailed out either side as if to keep him balanced and let's just say that he wasn't really a' walkin' in a straight line... He squinted at the near empty bottle clutched in his hand, God, anyone would think he tapered with the rum, he took a few more crooked steps, Bloody ell, stop hittin' me, would yer! Clutching his head he looked around. Funny, there didn't seem to be anyone there, maybe he had bumped into a tree. He grinned idioticly, Yeah, that mustve been... He whacked into a low hanging branch and of a sudden his complaints were cut short as he fell back, forced into a starry oblivion.  
  
§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§  
  
He came to, watching as the world tipped gradually back into focus. He shook his head and went to push himself into an upright position, when he felt hard metal cool against the nape of his neck.  
  
forceful words filtered to his ears from behind. Jack's mind whizzed - this might be a problem.  
  
Yeah...well... I'll just be goin'... he made a move to push the blade away.  
  
I said and will now repeat... Do not make a move, he was whirled around and someone grabbed his collar, the point of the sword now pushed down hard against his chest - the stranger was obviously not just making fancy threats. or I shall transperce your heart.  
  
Aha, really, yer don't say. Well, I'd be in a bit of a tricky position if yer did, don't yer think... Jack retorted, attempting unsuccessfully a diplomatic aproach.  
  
That has absolutely nothing to do with me.  
  
Well, no, not exactly. But I was thinkin' he gestured with his arms, still dazy from the rum, which, he thought, had to have been drugged, if you're stranded here for the same reason as I am, you might need a bit of help gettin'...unstranded. Jack flashed her a grin.  
The stranger grimaced, _Ugh, of all the bad things that could happen... It just had to be a drunken pirate that came along, didn't it. Oh well, _she thought, _it's not as if there is any other way to get away from here, except swimming, but I'll drown before I even _see_ land. _She knew from what little distances she had swum with her pa' that there was no other island within miles, and she had swore on everything she held true that she'd follow the map. _The map._ Her hand flew to her side... No it was still there.  
  
Jack watched her, _Now that is interesting, _he thought, _the lad is hiding something....  
_  
And you have a boat, I suppose?  
  
A ship, luv', a ship... the Black Pearl, in fact. Jack started to ease up as the stranger lessened their grip. He rumpled his shoulders and grinned, standing straight.  
  
She thought quickly, remembering in one blow all her pa' had told her about pirates... _mangly pieces of scum.... everyone of the godforsaken lot.... I never seen the like of them... some of those things they did... especially to the girls... doesn't bear thinking about...._ Damn, she was in trouble. She looked down at the - well, pirate - in front of her and tried to do a bit of character guessing. That brought a smile to her face, despite the need for anything but a smile. This, pirate, as he was, was the first real flesh-and-blood person - not counting herself or Pintel, of course - that she had seen. Or met. Or talked to. This was what she'd been dreaming about for.... for.... since she _could_ dream.  
  
She focused on him again and suddenly frowned. She'd been dreaming of meeting a drunken (the symptons were easy to spot even for someone who had only heard of getting drunk : slurred words and slow movements, acting like your brains soared away and your body can't seem to follow) example of pirate scum for all her life? Hmmm, maybe not quite... In her dreams, it was always someone of her own age, not Pintel's, and he or she, for that did not matter, somehow had the world between their fingertips... they _were _ the world! And they'd come along, and both she and this unknown stranger would play at royal guards and pirates in the tree tops, swinging amongst the branches, diving into the water... They'd be friends for life. And then they'd go to civilisation' and her new friend would show her the world... And they'd both go out to catch all the pirates... And -  
  
A tug on her hand brought her back to where she really was. The pirate had obviously wondering whether he could creep off unnoticed. Well, he'd need a bit more subtility than that.  
  
Just you stay where you are, pirate. She whispered forcefully. Then her mind darted around, trying to find answers. The pirate obviously wasn't the friend of her dreams, that much was for sure. But then, maybe that's how they were out there? Out in civilisation'? Pintel could have misunderstood them? Unlikely, but...  
  
She could go under disguise - this..._pirate_...would never need know she was anything but a stranded, marooned, young pirate. Boy pirate. Her looks, she knew, were enough to class her as a boy, well, when her hair was tied back. And then she could just give him the slip after she'd learned enough. Yes, that's what she'd do.  
  
She gave him a shake, you, pirate, why did you call me luv? Her eyes narrowed, she had to pull this one off.  
  
Slip o' the tongue Jack eyed the sharp blade warily as she pushed it harder against him. And, it would be Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please. He smiled, or rather grimaced.  
  
Hmmm.... and this ship of yours, it would be passing by, would it? A gust of laughter burst out from her throat. That was a good one _my ship's just sailing by at the moment...'_ I have been marooned on this island for- she broke off, how long for? Damn... Really, it would be her entire life, but he mustn't know that... For five years, she decided, bringing her chin up high, And not once has a living person set foot on it's earth, nor one ship anchored on it's shore, apart from myself, of course.  
  
Who said she wasn't waiting just off shore? The pirate, Sparrow he'd said his name was, perked in.  
  
I am not a fool, nor am I blind, she said sarcastically, _just off shore'_? As if... Something in her voice made Jack know she was not joking, and he didn't keep up the pretence.  
  
Allright, here's the deal He made himself a bit comfier, causing the stranger to raise an eyebrow. You let me go free, he gestured wildly with each word, an' I'll get us to Tortuga. The only real port in the carribean He added, seeing his captor's lost look. What say you? he asked gruffly.  
  
What say you? _This is going to take some getting used to, _she realised as she repeated his words, unsure of their meaning.  
  
What exactly do you think about my proposition? He asked, rubbing his head. Sore, so sore... Are you going to hurry up and answer, my head is _killing_ me...' he thought. And after what seemed, to Jack at least an eternity, she replied, Sounds allright, she sat back, keeping her father's sword against Jack's chest. Then frowned, But I'd need an occupation when I got there... my, err... erm, well, my crew completely abandoned me, so I couldn't go back there... and, well  
  
Ha, do not worry yerself over such a trifle... Jack looked her - or what was visible of her - up and down, there's a lot o' space at Tortuga, you know... a lot o' men looking fer pleasurable company', as you'd call it. He grinned, showing gold teeth that shone in the sparse rays, I'm sure you could find some...occupation.  
  
Another burst of laughter, _Well, here it goes, _she thought grimly And they'd be gay, would they? She leant into the light, revealing the face of a sixteen year old - or so Jack thought - crowned by what must have been shoulder length hair tied scruffily up behind a bandanna.  
He looked like he was about to burst out laughing and make some catty remark, but, remembering the point against his chest, he just widened his kohl-lined eyes and said You never know. Sorry, I think I got the wrong end of the stick...  
  
You disgusting scallywag. You would have made a woman sell herself?  
  
Jack eyed the blade again, rather cautiously and said desperately, seeing the change in her mood. I'll give you a place on me ship.  
  
She stared at him, then looked around, sadness creeping to her eyes as she remembered her pa'. She sighed and turned back to Jack - who gave her a curious look - and said matter of factly, definitively banning every thought of her past,  
  
I accept, on two conditions. One, I want the best cabin on your mangly ship, two, you'll never call me luv' again if you want to keep your tongue. It'll be...Fen. That statement provoked a straightened back and narrowed eyes from Jack. _Yer lucky it's you that's got the sword, laddie, because otherwise I'd have transperced you for saying that... In fact, I'd have transperced you long ago.' _He thought, waking temporarily from his drunken state.  
  
There's only one cabin in me ship, _Fen_, he said slowly and calmly, and that would be my own!  
  
Fen stood up, smiled mock-patiently, whilst bringing her sword to draw blood from his neck. He winced. I'd think pretty quick if I were you, _mister, _because the other option is a slit throat...  
That'll be _captain_ to you, he muttered.  
  
§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§....§  
  
What did you think of it? It's my first time so don't come down to hard on me, but please tell me everything... Is Jack true to his nature? I'm not all that sure he is. Too much description? Not enough? PLEASE REVIEW. Everything you say will be taken into account (so don't go mad!) And do you feel it gets a bit long at the end?  
Oh yeah, are the dialects allright or do they not work?  
  
Thank you for reading it, hope you weren't too bored. See you at Chapter 2!!! 


	2. A raft? You're crackers!

Allright then... All set for a another chapter? It's nothing great, but it _is _written, which is still something!!  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Disney, cept what doesn't belong to Disney, make sense? (In other words, anything good (Jack, the Black Pearl) isn't my invention and probably about half of the other suff's mine... I suppose, well, this is getting on my nerves, let's just say I was inspired by PotC and have now borrowed some of it's charcters, okay?!)  
  
Just got to say a quick thanks to me four reviewers. THANK YOU, it was soooooo nice to get back one day and find such nice reviews!  
  
Anymore are more than welcome (you don't say? who doesn't like reviews?!), especially if they provide help as to making the story better/more enjoyable... (I know... I can carry on dreaming!)  
  
Oh yeah, just 2 quick details, when it says Fen crumpled to the ground, it isn't meaning that she isn't strong, it's just she's been lifting tree trunks for an hour and a half and anyone would be tired out of their brains, man or woman.  
And to all you pirate knowers, in a pirate ship, or any 17th century ship for that matter, how many cabins are there and where do the crew sleep? If anyone could help me out I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Well, after all that, let's get on with the actual chapter, shall we?

Chapter 2: A raft...? You're crackers!

(Jack's POV)  
Jack sat on the sand, watching as the sun criss-crossed rays of light onto the ocean and trying to undo the ropes that bound his hands, scraping skin off his wrists, without drawing Fen's attention to him.  
_Cursed ropes_, he complained to himself, _crippled eunuch_... He stared again at the young boy taking logs down to the shore, grinning at the look he gave him each time he walked by. He had done so frequently in the past hour, but still couldn't place his feelings. He looked him over again. There was something about him that was.... wrong somehow. But he didn't know just what.  
  
He was a good height, not too tall, nor too small, nor was he fat, nor thin. He looked like he wouldn't really stand a chance against any one of Jack's crew, the corners of Jack's mouth twitched at the thought, although he was moving those logs like they were no more than twigs. But there was something off in the fairness of his skin, something lurking in his hair burnt red by the sun that, though he disguised it well, said clearly to any experienced eye I'm hiding something. Jack smiled grimly... He'd have to find out what the lad had to hide so dearly if he was to be on his ship... The Black Pearl had only one captain... And it was to stay that way. Jack grinned, _Now to get rid of these ropes...'_  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Fen's POV)  
Fen crumpled to the ground next to Jack barely a half hour later and stretched before turning to him, So what do you plan to do with these logs? she asked, Something constructive, I hope...  
  
he said, mocking an expression of indecision and pouting, What do yer say teh makin' a fire an' cookin' sausages?  
  
Fen ignored the second remark, insulting him silently, Yes, I suppose a fire is a good idea - or would be if any one was looking for you, she added sarcastically, seriously doubting anyone cared a whit about the scruffy pirate louching back in the sand.  
I don't think yer realise I'm the mos' fearsome pirate ever teh ave crossed the Carribean, mate! Actually I was thinkin' more along the lines of a raft - floatin' thing, made o' logs... His arms were itching to move - he couldn't thnk clearly without gestures.  
  
Fen stared at him bluntly, ignoring the insult of him thinking she was thick, A raft... you think these logs are going to float... His expression flowed into a grin, Finally - bit slow, aren't yer?!  
  
Fen watched him, then thought, _He's crackers... The heat's got to him... Or maybe it's desperation... Perhaps there is someone out there who'd care a whit if I cut his throat and left him to bleed to death._ She felt her hand itching to carry out the gruesome thought. _Woah... calm down... _  
  
You are mad, mad, you hear me... she retorted, voice quavering, it'll sink and we'll plunge to the depths of Davey Jones' locker. I thought you said we had a deal? We shook on it, goddamn it! This had gone quite far enough... So yes she'd thought he might help her get out of here, but now she wasn't all that sure that she wanted to get out of there. She forgot whether or not he had some strumpet eagerly waiting his return and focused on a single desire - that to irrevocably still his tongue. She reached for her dagger, her voice getting angrier.  
  
Just you be careful with that blade, Jack nodded to her side causing her to promptly lower her hand to the leather-bound hilt, ready to flick it out of it's scabbard' if need be - she was beginning to get wary of this pirate. He wouldn't fight fair that was for sure - he was one of those Scallywags her pa' had told her about, ready to win at any cost. She had noticed his attempts to free himself as she'd been moving those cursed trunks he'd so much insisted on having.  
  
You're right, he continued, smiling like he was wondering what on earth he was doing, we did have a deal. But yer don't seem to be respectin' you side of it all that much, do you now? He nodded again, this time to his bound wrists, So how about, yer undo me achin' limbs.... an' I'll show yer how teh make a proper raft, he smiled satisfactly and added as an afterthought, wiv' a sail?  
  
_Well he looks proud_, Fen thought, sniggering, _probably thinks he's making an offer I can't refuse! _She gripped her dagger tighter.  
  
Jack frowned at the sniggering, _Don't say that someone can actually resist me innate charm?!' _ He relaxed again. _No, he's too much like Will not to take notice of a point of honour such as that... I'll be free in no time._ He grinned again.  
  
Why should I trust you? She asked hesitantly, seeing the grin spreading on to his face and guessing something was up.  
s not really a matter of _you_ trusting _me_, mate. It's more of us both needing to get off this desolate spit of land - no disrespect meant.  
She frowned, mirroring the exact expression that had crossed Jack's own face moments before.  
But if yer need reassurin'.... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, an' I ave shook on me promise.  
Like that assures me, Fen retorted.  
  
She fingered the hilt, feeling the coolness of the leather, soft to the touch. The way she held the destiny of this man in a flick of her wrist made her suddenly tremble. Not from fear but from exhiliration. She could, in a twist of her arm, end his days for ever more or give him back the freedom he craved. Breathtaking, when you thought about it. What she didn't realise was, as Jack had said - or rather thought - she was a prisoner of her own principles and she could as much go against them as spend the rest of her life confined to the island without any hope of adventure.  
  
She took a firmer grip on the dagger, making up her mind, yanked it out of its makeshift scabbard - causing the latter to collapse to the ground - and put the blade to the ropes she had knotted into place hours back. In a downward stroke they fell onto the sand with a gentle thud, though not before Fen noticed the efforts to fray them. So her theories were proven right then, ey? Fancy that! Sorry excuse for a pirate if he couldn't even get his hands unbound! She took his arm and pulled him jerkily to his feet.  
  
Why thank you, I thought yer were goin' teh finish me off there... Fen cut him off, No need for your babble, Sparrow, just show me your raft. And don't think I wasn't going to finish you off. I just decided you were more use to me alive than dead, for the time being.  
  
On to threats now, are we? Yer migh' want teh slow down a bit. Or is there a nice girl waitin' in Tortuga for yer? He smiled toothily, his gold teeth glinting then wheeled around and marched towards the pile of wood leaving Fen standing dumbstruck.  
  
Half way there he stopped suddenly and without turning back yelled, Jus' one more thing.... It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow!  
  
_Gosh_, thought Fen, seething and picturing a thousand ways of torture, _I'll get you back for that, you two-eyed pig.  
_  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Liyh  
Glad to here you like Fen, if she starts going off', then you know what to do... eyes review button suggestively!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14  
Hope you liked it!!  
  
Novalea  
I updated!!! Even if it did take me a while!  
  
etheriums angel  
I love pirate's babble and you're welcome to use as much of it as you like!!  
  
elvenmaiden  
Hope chapter one's better now. I got rid of some of the bloody's!!  
  
Jeyke


	3. Past sickness

Yeah okay, start by the disclaimer...  
I solemnly vow that bla di bla di bla, that allright? What? What do you mean I have to state the actual promise? Blast it! Allright then. It - does - not - belong - to - me. Okay now? What doesn't belong to me? AAAAHHHH PotC of course, what else?!  
  
(I know, I know, I'm getting worse each time! But at least there aren't miles of authors' notes... Look on the positive side!).  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§

Chapter 3: Past sickness  


So this father of yours... You said he was a member of the Royal Navy, before you pirate. Did he tell yer of the pirate tha' wreaked havoc on the fleet? Rather handsome man... Had no match in a sword fight... Some even called He swallowed and tried to focus, Some even called   
  
Yes? Don't stop... Fen encouraged', even though she could easily see he was completely stoned and knew she should take away the bottle of rum she'd given him. _Well, I will..._ she thought, _I might just have a bit of a laugh first... _ She smiled mischeviously. She wouldn't go too far. Just a little joke.  
  
I jus' need to go alleviate meself, Jack tottered to his feet, his darkened dreadlocks rocking to and fro.  
  
Fen watched him disappear into the trees, now to start on that little trick...  
  
She crept away, down quite far from where Jack had entered.  
  
Some wood would be a good start, then a bit of fire and water...  
That'll be just right, she thought spotting some relatively dry sticks littering the ground and a couple more, still green pushing out from some young trees.  
  
Fen hacked the branches off, edging nearer to the the borders of the rich undergrowth that blanketed the whole of the centre of the island. This was going to be a good one, teach him right for trying to boast so much. She looked up, it was covered in shadows; the night was beginning to take its toll. She shivered, a slight salty breeze brushing her bare arms.  
  
All of a sudden a sweep of homesickness took hold of her. Homesick when you've never left home... impossible. But she had left it or rather - it had left her - it had flown back to the past. A single tear made it's way down her cheek. She shook it angrily off. Two weeks, only two weeks. That wasn't much when you thought about it. It wasn't much at all. And the bitter anger that wracked her heart had not yet disappeared. She laughed grimly, As if it would.... She looked down to the pile of sticks laying on the sand. She wasn't in the mood anymore. Couldn't care less if the Captain' fell off the cliff or boasted until the ocean's had dried to salt crusts.  
  
She just wanted it to go back to normal, back to the way it had been before, when Pintel had taught her to play, taught her to jump and scream from joy. Taught her to use a sword - and she hadn't half fought well when she'd known how to - it had been in her blood and with every parry her mind had soared, soared to meet the seagulls flying in the distant skies. She shivered again, but this time the breeze came from somewhere else, some distant past, wrought with memories, all beautiful and pure, they half jumped out to the twilight, rejoicing to be let out, to be remembered - she had tried to lock them away too hard. True it had only been two weeks, but two weeks was still eternity. Eternity and the slightest moment, what was she thinking, it couldn't be both, could it? Cripes, she was getting herself confused there.  
  
She leant against a nearby tree, feeling it's rough bark, just smelling it, feeling it. Gosh it was real, real like nothing else, real in some still distant way. That's what her life amounted too, when you thought about it, wood, sea and wind. Yeah... wood, sea and wind. The memories flooded back.  
  
she yelled, punching the tree, AAAAHHHHHH, JUST GET OUT OF HERE, ALLRIGHT!! She punched it again and again, putting all the strength she had behind the blows, letting her soul flow through.  
  
She sagged to the floor, raising her fists to the sky. She stared at it. She'd rip every star out of it if she could, rip them out and then apart and force them down into the bottom of sea and just watch them drown. She'd pulverise every bit of beauty in this world if someone gave her the power. It wasn't right, it wasn't allowed. But he was gone...  
  
She felt sleep creep to her eyes. _I'm not going to sleep now.... I can't possibly... What.... about.... that.... pirate...  
_  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Jack observed him' from a distant. Funny lad, this Fen was. One minute he had all the cheek and self assurance in the world, next he was battering trees. Weird. He definitely needed to keep an eye on him. A sharp one at that. He could be off in the head. And that was worse than being untrustworthy. Gee, when you thought about it, it was even worse than being _trustworthy!_  
  
_Oh well, plenty of rum left. _ He grinned at the sight of a full chest of grimy bottles. He did owe Fen one there - it was good stuff. And what's more, there was a lot of it...!  
  
He stretched out on the sand, yawned, looked up at the stars, squinted, looked at them again, shook his head and took a swig of rum.  
  
They'd have to be leaving at sunrise if they were going to row all the way to Tortuga. Well, it wasn't all that far away, half a day on a proper ship. But with a makeshift sail... Well, even he'd not be able to pull that one off!  
  
Aw, who cared? All that mattered until that sunrise was that he had something good to drink, and it wasn't that that was lacking...  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Well, hope you liked it. If anyone thought it was a bit soppy or too much details, then you know exactly what to do.... And I'd be happy to change it.  
  
But wait a sec', I nearly forgot... no-one reads this blasted story.... Damn.... you don't mean to say I'm talking to thin air.... Who would have thought of it....  
  
Sorry, when I said no-one, I obviously wasn't counting you etheriums angel.... Thank you ever so much for your review! I love ones that say what I got wrong, so thank you.... Though, sorry to have to ask, but what do you mean by POV?  
  
There'll be more speech in the next one promise... But two chapters in two days is good, well for me anyway...  
  
Please review!! 


	4. The Sparrow

Thank you for all the reviews. 12 already! drifts off into another world, grinning like an idiot  
  
I put in whose POV (for all of you who, like me, can't tell head from tail of these abreviations, that means Point Of View. everyone applauds. Author blushes bright red.) it was, because it seems to be a bit confusing without it.  
  
I might not update for a while because I've got a correspondant coming... So kind of imagine the next bit...! (Just joking, you don't have to! Everyone groans Well, I thought you might not realise...!)  
This is the last episode' on the island (well for the moment), so buckle your seat belts, hold tight, we're off to Tortuga!!  
  
Oh yeah, disclaimer. I wish, not likely. Don't own nothing. (Wow, good joke, eh?) Okay, don't own PotC, do please note that do own Fen.  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§

Chapter 4 : The Sparrow

It had taken longer than Jack had estimated to get out. Put it down to the oars breaking, to Fen losing her temper ot to the total lack of wind, the fact rested that the sun was in its prime and they were not a hundred yards off shore. Hence the slightly... what shall we call them... tense' feelings.  
  
(Fen)  
Blast these damn oars... Go in, for godness sake, go somewhere... she muttered, yanking on the foresaid oars. Second pair at that; first had snapped - Jack had been a bit groggy waking up that morning and had, consequently, trod on them. _Twirphead_. She looked up and found him staring irritatedly at her.  
  
she asked.  
You're rowing wrong. Yev gotta actually have some ressemblance to a rythm. He stated. Up, push, down, pull... Up, push, down,pull... Up... He repeated, motioning the movement to follow.  
  
(Jack)  
Fen looked at him and for a minute Jack wondered whether 'he' was going to lose it again like last night and try to batter him to smitherins, like the tree. But all he' did was lay his' oars gently down on the raft. He frowned. What was this about? But he' carried on moving and leant forward until his' face was inches away from Jack's own. He could smell his companion's breath. Grassy. Weird, why grass? He looked at his' mouth. It was rather difficult actually. You had to kind of crane your your eyes around and twist your neck at the same time, but he was well rewarded. The lad chewed grass! Fancy that! Chewing grass! Better to swig rum, much better - there were germs all over grass - you never knew what you could catch. Whereas rum... A fancy talker would compare it to an elixir, sweet and pure, but he, Jack, would simply compare it to the sea, to the ocean, to freedom...  
  
Seeing Jack drift away to his own world, Fen said, slowly so as to articulate every syllable, I - un - der - stand - you. I - she pointed to herself, am - not - stupid.  
  
Jack followed her lead and leant in even closer, so that there noses practically touched. Neither am I. He grinned and made to move away. That had shut him up! But Fen's forearm came flying up, fist curled and struck the side of Jack's head with a whack.  
  
he yelled, surprised. He clutched his head with one hand. Fen smiled satisfacly, replying, Oh yeah?  
  
He fumbled with his belt, found his pistol and brought it like lightning to _Fen's_ head. he retorted. Keeping the pistol steadily in place, he massaged his temple, opening and closing his mouth.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. Only the gentle lapping of the ocean could be heard. Are you going to lower that gun? Fen asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
He looked up, paused, then said, You know what, I don't think I am going to! He went back to his massaging.  
  
That was a sharp blow. Maybe he' wasn't that much of a eunuch after all. Didn't half hurt.  
  
(Fen)  
Fen waited a couple of minutes. She glanced around. The thing she should really do she knew was to knock the gun out of his hand and force him to take her to Tortuga and to hand over his ship. But really, she could do with having him on her side. Willingly. She only had to look at the sail he'd come up with to see it was better to be with him than against him. Even if he was half mad and seemed to act on the spur of the moment. Hmmm... Maybe it would be worth swallowing some of her pride. Just until she had enough to go on her own way...  
  
She looked up at him. Gosh he was funny like that. His face really did contort sometimes. It was like a big blackboard with all his feelings written on them. She felt her mouth twitching for the first time in ages. Then she sighed. How was she supposed to clearly decide about what to do when she had a distraction like that in front of her? He was an obnoxious drunkard who got all boastful about a ship no one had ever heard of. Well... she hadn't. But she had been stranded on an island away from all civilisation for her entire life. Good point. The Black Pearl... It did seem familiar somehow... Impossible.  
  
But he had some charm to him she supposed - in his own way. _Just go with it Fen,_ she thought all of a sudden, _it isn't going to kill you. If he tries anything funny, kill him. _ She relaxed. At least she knew which direction she ws going in now; she'd ease off a bit until they got to Tortuga and then see from there.  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...  
  
They both kept quiet for the couple of minutes that followed. Jack was totally engrossed in soothing his pain - but managed, of course, to keep the pistol dead straight ahead - and Fen who was trying to ease up' a little waited patiently for him to do something. Waited patiently. Very patiently. Extremely patiently. More patiently than anyone else in the...  
  
She burst out, would you mind moving this blasted gun because we're being washed back to shore. As if to prove her words, they came to a stop with a sudden thud.  
  
Jack straightened out, standing up and put his free hand back to his side. He looked into the distant for a few seconds then turned to face her. One, it's Captain Jack Sparrow an' two, I'm not goin' teh spend the rest of this journey at yer feet. So yer better jus' drop yer fancy ways or I'll pull the trigger, savvy?  
  
What? I didn't... He gave her a meaningful look.  
  
She took a couple of deep breaths. If he hadn't even noticed her effort then she wasn't going to keep it up.  
  
Very well, _sir_, but I am not accustomed, _sir_, to calling people Captain, _sir_, when they have no ship, _sir_. So unless, _sir_, you can point out _your_ ship, _sir_, then I am afraid, _sir_ that I can not call you Captain, SIR! Fen stood in front of him, chin up, panting softly.  
  
Jack smirked. Well luv', all I can say is that luv', if yer've got a problem wiv' callin' me Captain, you shouldn't ve excepted teh be part of me crew. Cos' luv' yer goin' teh be callin' me it pretty often, LUV' He grinned. Beautifully. Fen wouldn't have been able to repress her own grinning if she hadn't seen, shining in his eyes, a look of triumph.  
  
But that still leaves one detail, _sir_, she replied, making sure the sir' came out loud and clear. And that is, her voice trembled with the effort of keeping her temper, that you have no ship.  
  
(Jack)  
No ship?! Yer call the Black Pearl no ship?! Jack stared at him' incredously. Surely not!  
  
Well I don't see it. He' said quietly. Blimey, when he' spoke quietly like that it was even worse then when he' yelled.  
  
Tha' would probably because it isn't here. It's in Tortuga. Waitin' fer me. Jack answered and hoped with everything he had that Anamaria was waiting for him. It was her he had entrusted the Pearl to after all. But he had been away for a long time and that Captain' he'd come with. Jack shivered. Well he'd been a sly one. It wouldn't have suprised Jack if he'd put the rumour out that he was dead.  
  
So for the moment you have no ship then, it seems. Well, like I said before, I cannot call someone captain if he has no ship.  
_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out,_ she repeated to herself.  
  
If it's so important fer you to have teh actually see the ship... Jack kicked Fen right behind his knees so they buckled then gave way. He pinned him down with his left hand and with his right he took out his dagger. Then carved The Sparrow crudely onto the side of the raft.  
  
He smiled or rather he opened his mouth, showed his teeth and probably had the intention of smiling, but what finished by coming out was a pretty sarcastic remark.  
Tha' good enough?  
  
(Fen)  
Fen smirked. If that was the best he could do...! Why yes, CAPTAIN.  
  
She saw Jack shoot her a murderous look. But he didn't say anything - probably had decided, like her that they'd better start cooperating if they even wanted to _leave_ the island.  
  
He let her go slowly, inching back as though he was a hair's breadth away from sending a bullet through her head and said, through clenched teeth, Time to get to work, I think. And with that he turned, once again, his back on her and they got to work'.  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Hours later they were both pulling on their set of oars and pouring with sweat. There still wasn't any wind. But at least they'd worked out that they shouldn't attempt a conversation. Just put their backs into it and get on rowing...  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. sighs of relief come from all around No-ones forcing you to read it you know. author gets a bit touchy...  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
DaydreamerBeliever14 - Thanks for the encouragement!!  
  
SparrowsFreedom - Here it is!  
  
OrangeBerrys - I tried to send you an e-mail but I couldn't get through. So thank you. Glad you thought the Captain was true to character. Fen's past has got a nice twist to it (you have to thank etheriums angel for it!!). Hope you like the update.  
  
etheriums angel - Thanks to you as well!! That thing with Pintel's weird. Maybe it was my subconscious that put it down... I didn't realise he was actually one of Barbossa's crew!! I now crown you takes out a lovely golden crown all studded with jewels especially knowlegeable person!  
  
Liyh - Hope you liked it!!  
  
Just a nice little reminder - I LOVE REVIEWS, so they're more than welcome!! 


	5. A dashing entry to Tortuga

Errr... right... disclaimer... I don't own it, PotC, that is.  
  
Sorry about the wait! I was busy (I know, excuses, excuses, but it's true!). Hope you all like it. If you don't, then just send a handful of flames...  
  
Thank you for the reviews, now, on with the chapter, cringes  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Chapter 5 : A dashing entry to Tortuga...  
  
(Fen)  
They arrived gently at Tortuga. Well, gently is being a bit too idealistic. It was more like they arrived, drenched with sweat, having nearly passed out from the heat and effort, their clothes sticking to the outlines of their bodies. Clothes sticking to the outlines of their bodies, and consequently showing these outlines.  
  
For Jack, it wasn't really a problem, uncomfortable, but not a problem. Whereas for Fen, it was not just uncomfortable but a seriously important matter that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. Because, as she was supposed to be a boy, well let's just say that it wouldn't do good for Jack to see her with slightly feminine' attributes...  
  
She had banded her chest hadn't she... _think back_... yeah, just before she'd left in the morning. _Phew_! At least that would help keep up the pretence. She'd just have to play along and hope he wouldn't notice. That was going to be a hard one. She groaned out loud. Why did she always get herself into sticky situations? Sticky situations, ha ha! Now she was even making corny jokes. She groaned again, this time raising her hand to wipe her brow.  
  
(Jack)  
Nearly there, lad... Just keep it up fer another 5 minutes or so, and we'll be at Tortuga, Jack said, grinding his teeth and sounding like it was more to keep his own moral up than to encourage Fen. But he grinned at the thought none the less. _Ahh, back at Tortuga, back to known land._ He liked adventure, a great deal even - it was his life... All in all, what was a life worth without freedom? But it was always nice to go back to places - like Tortuga, that is - now and then, not very often, otherwise you got caught up, but to occaisionly see who controlled - or thought they controlled - that side of the ocean wasn't a bad thing. Indeed, it wasn't a bad thing at all.  
  
He half forgot Fen as he fell back into watching the quickly approaching shore. They were not far away from the main part of Tortuga, but far enough from it to not get the cuious stares the other captains would give them. Curious stares followed up by curious acts. And with both of them plain dead on their feet, they'd not hold off the slightest attack. Which was why Jack had come up with the brilliant idea to float the remaining metres to shore and then drag themselves along to the nearest bar. Or maybe even get a room for the night. Rowing was harder than it looked...  
  
10 minutes later they had found their way to shore. Found their way is a good way to put it, because their faithful steed had given up it's soul just before reaching land, so they had swam the extra distance. Fen looked lilke she was ready to murder someone, but that wasn't really very new and Jack was still off in his own little world, governed by the thought of rum. Very soon, his paradise would be within a hand's reach. He smiled contentedly.  
  
Look, I'm glad you find our predicament funny, but I am rather much tempted to say that we are in a blo- Fen attempted to remark.  
  
At any other time, I'd agree with you mate, Jack said condescendingly, but at the moment, I am more inclined to ask you to give me a bit o' peace until we reach somewhere that supplies rum. Then I will happily listen to all your grumbling, or ignore it, as the case may be. He flashed her a gold studded smile, and then sauntered on past her.  
  
(Fen)  
The murderous look that had up till then painted Fen's face changed. To one that said approximately, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'M GOING TO RIP YOU UP INTO TINY PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS! Only approximately, of course. Really, if she could of, she'd have torn him apart alive and then stitched him back together and repeated the processus enough times to make her new.... Captain - she smirked at the thought of the title - wish himself in hell.  
  
Thankfully, for her at any rate - Jack would have hardly let her carry out her thoughts, (A/N hmm, hopefully anyway) - as she dashed towards him, dagger bared, all ready to slice him into little pieces, she tripped over a lovely little rock, pebble even, placed, it would seem, deliberately in her way.  
  
She fell to the ground somewhat ungracefully, clanking her head on the ground and was instantly knocked unconscious.  
  
(Jack)  
Jack stopped in his tracks. Had he heard something? Wait a sec', where was Fen?  
  
He span round, and found Fen splattered on the ground. A smile flickered to his face. Ha, ha! The poor lad must have been so astounded at the sight of new land that he'd not watched his feet! He snorted, gosh that was funny. He stared down at Fen. Hilarious even... He looked like... Jack spluttered with laughter. He looked like... Tears started rolling from the pirate's eyes - it wasn't often that something or someone broke Jack's calmness, but this... He doubled over on all fours, clutching his stomach. The sight of Fen fairly prostrated on the track combined with the effort of the preceding day made him lose all sense of reason.  
  
A couple of minutes later he stood back up, wiping his eyes. He could just be rid of him, of course, now he was easily disposed of, but Jack's conscience suddenly rose up, yelling that one couldn't just abandon someone like that, in the middle of the road. And besides, the lad was a good laugh despite himself, and they needed someone to do a bit of scrubbing. He took Fen by the waist - too fast to notice any curves- and slung him over his shoulder. He made down to Tortuga, chuckling.  
  
It didn't take him very long and he soon spotted danky taverns, dark alleyways and the general commotion that made Tortuga what it was - pirate heaven. He breathed in, this was the life. If only he knew where the Black Pearl was harboured, he'd be able to get a room and some rum, and maybe even some pleasurable company to top it all. Oh yeah, and he could abandon Fen in his... old... cabin. Anything was better than having to tow her around like this.  
  
He found The Red Lion', a generally popular tavern, specialising in a delicate form of rum, if there is such a thing, quite quickly and made his way amongst the different forms of scum to the actual bar'. A brown haired young woman was serving behind it. She had rather beautiful eyes and a dainty face, though that was not what you noticed first, if you did at all notice it - it was so covered up by plastered on make-up.  
  
Is tha' yer, Jack? It as bin a long time. She leant closer to him, smiling in what she beleived to be a seducive way - though, for an onlooker like Fen, it would have been positively sickening. Which is why it was a good thing she was still placed unconciously over Jack's shoulder.  
  
Too long, Carla, much too long. Jack replied. I was wanting to know if Anamaria or Gibbs had dropped by, left a note, maybe? He added hopefully.  
  
Sorry, bu' oi ain't seen em since yer all came by... Mus've bin round bout two months ago, she paused, an' o's this? She looked up at Fen curiously.  
  
He frowned. The li'ul missie o' course! Yer ostage, I suppose it would be...  
  
Missie? Hostage? He thought carefully, trying to recall whether he had taken someone hostage recently. No ... not that he knew of.  
  
I don't know what yer talkin' about. He replied decidedly.  
  
Yeah, I was thinkin' that was jus' a pile o' clothes you slung o'er yer shoulders as well... replied the barmaid, rolling her eyes as best she could under the layers of thickly applied kohl and colours.  
  
Oh... Nah, jus' Fen... I thought he was a girl at first, too... In fact He leant closer to her, as if he was telling a great secret and whispered out the side of his mouth. He's a eunuch, but he needed savin'. I couldn't just leave him to be - He drew a finger across his neck and shook his head as if in dismay.  
  
At that moment someone came rushing through the door, interrupting the conversation shouting CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN, JACK! Get over here! QUICKLY! Jack turned around, frowning. Sounded like someone he knew...  
  
Anamaria came running into view, pushing the unfortunate customers in her way quite harshly out of her way. Most of them were so drunk, though, that after yelling a good lot of curses at her, they forgot they'd even been pushed and she made quick timing up to the bar.  
  
Where've you been... been looking all over... Thought you were dead... Quickly... They're coming... She panted, not even noticing Fen draped over his shoulders.  
  
Who's comin'? He asked cautiously, wondering what could make her run enough to be out of breath - wasn't like Anamaria, that.  
As if in answer to his question three rather strongly-built pirates marched into the room, each seemingly competing for the title of Ugliest-Lump-Of-Flesh-On-This-Side-Of-The-Equator, and all drawing for it. They were huge, reaching a good seven foot, as vast as Jack's drinking ability and each of them grossly disfiguired and disformed, with scars, craters and lumps littered over their faces and exposed skin. They also had a seemingly nervous twitch, which involved grinding their right fist as far into the left palm as was humanly possible, looking menacingly at everyone around them and then picking those poor, innocent (or as innocent as pirates lazing around Tortuga could be) souls and hauling them against the dirty walls of the tavern. Oh, and they were also yelling a more vulgar version of, We are going to kill you Jack, you stupid !!  
  
The three people next to the bar had quite different reactions to this outburst : Carla's make-up, however plastered to her face it was, plain jumped into the air and suddenly neither her make-up nor herself were anywhere to be seen. Anamaria gritted her teeth, grabbed Jack's wrist and made to run. And Jack himself just thought, with his mouth half-opened as if he was on the verge of saying something, _What ave I got myself into...?  
_  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Well, what did you think, constructive critiscism is more than welcome... grins and looks pointedly at the review button  
  
DaydreamBeliever14 : I updated... not very quickly, but I still updated!!  
  
matrixie : To my knowledge, Fen is not a cow... I'm sure the Captain would have noticed if she was... But that could be an idea... smiles mischeviously  
  
etheriums angel : Thanks for reviewing!! For that, I'll give you a weekend in an all-inclusive, 5 star hotel... with none less than... drums start rolling and tumpets playing PINTEL himself... Sorry, but Jack had other engagements... ducks out of way of murderous fists...  
  
SparrowsFreedom : Gee, thanks, I hope you liked this chapter


	6. The Cussers'

I don't own PotC... unfortunately!  
  
And it continues...!  
  
§...§...§..§...§..§...§..§...§..§...§..§...§..§...§..§...§..§...§..§...§..§. ..§..§...§..§...§..§...§  
  
Chapter 6 : The Cussers'  
  
Everyone turned towards the low-hanging door... It wasn't the fact that a group of pirates had found their way to the tavern that made everyone startle. I mean, they were in Tortuga, for heavens' sake... what do you expect, faeries and elves? It was more of them being a full two heads higher than anyone else in the room, something that most people didn't appreciate... Especially considering they looked greatly like...  
  
"The Cussers', God save us, the Cussers' 'ave cum..." Cries were raised from the corner of the tavern, causing everyone to stare even closer at the three giants.  
  
(Jack) "Blimey, 'e's right," someone else yelled. By now the whole of "The Red Lion" was in uproar. Tables went flying as everyone pushed to get as far away from them as possible. In seconds the up till then dirty floor was practically littered with food and, to Jack's disgust, drink. Fancy being scared enough to send your rum flying!! Cowards!  
  
They weren't even scary, these freaks - just a bit taller than an average human... Well, quite a lot taller in fact. Maybe he was underestimating them... Their heads were skimming the ceiling. Actually, this was a serious problem if they had, like Anamaria had said, indeed come to get himself. He could be in a bit of trouble.  
  
He shifted under Fen's weight.  
  
"Which one of you cowardly brats is the Sparrow?" One of the Cussers' grabbed the nearest drunkard he found by the collar - the, well, girl, formerly attached to his neck scurried away, whimpering - and sent him flying into the wall. He crashed to the floor, neck cracking.  
  
What had Jack been talking about, a bit of trouble?! This was serious!  
  
Anamaria obviously thought so as well, for she snatched Jack's hand and yanked him towards the back door. Fen nearly went flying off onto Carla's lap. Jack smirked as he followed his crew member, Fen really was going to kill him when this was finished. If he ever knew what happened, that is.  
  
They ran into the fresh air, leaving the banging and disorder behind them.  
  
"The Pearl is just round here, Captain." Anamaria panted. They both willed their legs to run faster - who knew when the Cussers' would realise they were no longer there?  
  
The Black Pearl appeared into view. Gibbs, an ageing sea farer was busy talking to a gangly young boy by the name of Kestrel. They reached the port and mounted the gangway in three large bounds.  
  
Gibbs turned away from his avid conversation with the crew member. He sighed with relief when he saw Jack on the deck.  
  
"We've got trouble, Cap'n."  
  
"Anamaria 'ere 'as already informed me of it. How about we set fer Port Royal? I suppose Elisabeth is still waiting fer us?!"  
  
"Well, she doesn't have much of a choice, seeing as Will's, mmm, well, you know..."  
  
"Ah, I see..." Jack answered, cringing.  
  
"And who's the lass then?" He asked, looking at Fen for the first time.  
  
"The lass? Ahhh... Fen... It's a boy actually, bit of a eunuch though..." He nodded suggestively towards the limp body over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh.... 'T'ain't wise teh keep 'im hangin' in mid air like that, I'd..."  
  
"Glad teh know I'm not the only one with good ideas around 'ere. No one's bin in me cabin, 'ave they?" Jack interrupted, sensing a superstition lesson coming on.  
  
"'Course not, Cap'n..." Gibbs answered suspiciously, wondering why the Captain would give his cabin up to a young lad like Fen, maybe he was... Nah, he'd seen him with a thousand girls... Must just be an important guest, or hostage. He'd have to ask Jack about it later, now was not the moment. Not with the Cussers' on their neck. Gibbs shivered and made to the helm, watching Jack's retreating figure, as he sauntered off to his cabin, his step even weirder because of the weight adjustment. Anamaria walked over to Gibbs.  
  
"What do you think of it all then?" She asked him. "I don't know, I don't know one bit..."  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
I know, it's short... but at least I updated quickly... you should always look on the good side!!  
  
etheriums angel : Aww... me?! Throw in suspense... I'd not no how... And I beg ye pardon, dear friend, but Jack really was engaged... Next time I see him I'll try to get him to sail over to you though, if you'd like it... *smiles apogetically, but with twinkling eyes*  
  
DaydreamBeliever14 : Aye... beautiful view... Jack would have probably been beheaded though... I don't think her patience and acceptance extends that far... *grins mischeviously*  
  
Thanks for your reviews!! Anymore would be more than appreciated... (that is definitely a hint...!) 


	7. A lass I'd swear

Don't own anything that Disney's got a copyright on... well, obviously, otherwise it wouldn't be Disney that had a copyright on it, now would it?!  
  
Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, not! Even flames are welcome. Actually, flames are especially welcome. Is Jack all right in this chapter... He seemed a bit off to me, oh well... here you go...  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Chapter 7 : A lass... I'd swear  
  
(Fen)  
  
"Don't know... a lass... I'd swear..."  
  
Mumbles filtered their way through the solid door of Jack's cabin and over to Fen, crumpled on the bed, coming slowly out of her unconscious state.  
  
She groaned. That wasn't half of a headache she had. She groaned again... Where was she? It was all dark and fuzzy. She couldn't remember anything. All of a sudden she panicked and tried to jump to her feet, but her legs wouldn't obey.  
  
Ahhh, what was happening? Her surroundings became more and more focused, but she could not remember for the life of her why she was in this chamber, nor why her body would not move.  
  
Nor, whilst she was at it, why the room seemed to rock backwards and forwards. Rock backwards and forwards... Do rooms usually rock backwards and forwards?  
  
She thought back. Pintel, her dear pa', had told her that people 'of the civilisations' lived in sort of boxes, called rooms, chambers or other things like that. That there were sometimes many enclosed in a sort of bigger box that they locked up with a key.  
  
It had taken her a while to grasp the idea. Why would people give up the freedom of the vast night sky, the thousand little stars that twinkled so very delicately to sleep in a wooden box, or brick, he'd also mentioned? He had taken hours to try to explain to her that these people 'of the civilisations' lived in places full of danger and that to lock themselves up in boxes kept them safe. Besides, where they lived it would be seen as 'uncivilised' to sleep under trees...  
  
'Uncivilised', that word had also taken her a while to get used to. It seemed to her that these people 'of the civilisations' were very much caught in a trap, caught in a mixture of rules and prisons that they didn't even know of.  
  
There had been a very tall tree on the island that overlooked a cliff. From it, you could see the edge of the world cutting the ocean majestically. Only problem was that Pintel had forbidden her to climb it. So she'd waited for him to leave on his little expeditions as he did ever so often and then she had rushed up it and fastened her legs around one of the smaller branches. From it, she'd gazed at the end of the world and then closed her eyes, tight, ever so tight and whispered quietly to the ocean. She'd whispered her little fears about these people caught in boxes and asked the splashing water, in her politest voice, if he couldn't possibly help them... even if it was only a tinsy bit.  
  
She'd often wondered if he'd ever noticed her pleas and if these people 'of the civilisations' had ever been saved from their ignorance. She gazed around her, her eyes back to normal even if her body still refused to move. Obviously not, considering she was lying in one of those cells now!!  
  
A picture of a man in dreadlocks raising his eyebrows came to mind. She shook her head... What on earth was that about?! Then another, this time of him waving his arms about, walking crookedly down a path... Her mind became full of them... pictures of this same... pirate, wasn't it?... swarmed her brain. She yelled out.  
  
The door burst open, "He's awoken Cap'n!" Said one of the crew whose voice sounded remarkably like the fuzzy one she had heard minutes before. "So 'e 'as" answered the Captain, slowly, tasting the words as he pronounced them.  
  
"Yer clothes are on the chair..." Jack looked her up and down, "join us when yer ready."  
  
Fen blnked. The two men closed the door and walked away.  
  
What had all that been about?! She thought carefully, there must be something she had forgotten... Think back... Pain caught her unguarded. She remembered Pintel's death and everything came flying together.  
  
The long haired pirate, that was Jack and this... room, must be his cabin. She groaned, loudly this time. Why had she demanded to have his blasted cabin? The idea of having the best one in the ship had been appealing at the time, but now... the dread of imprisonnment came back to her as did the pity of 'civilised' people, like Jack.  
  
Wait a sec'... Jack... 'civilised'? Nah... slip of the tongue, that was - never would Jack be civilised, not in her opinion anyway. And to pity him? Scorn him, disdain him, hate him even, but pity him... never!  
  
She moved to the side of the bed and tested her legs. Well, they worked well enough now. She slid the clothes on. They were much better than the rags she'd had before, much baggier as well, which would greatly help her disguise. She walked to the door, slightly dizzy, and made faces as she went out to find her courteous Captain. Courteous - yeah right!  
  
Light hit her full in the face. She paused before looking around.  
  
They were all - the crew, that is - scurrying around the deck, tying ropes, yelling, arguing, joking, laughing, the normal type of behaviour she'd expected to find - in other words, just as Pintel had described it.  
  
And there, just in front of her, head held proudly high and hair flying, stood Jack himself. She caught her breath. He was impressive like that, just standing there, at the helm, like he'd never left it. Nothing like the prat that she'd been confronted with up till then.  
  
He turned to her and said - suddenly losing any estime he had managed to win from her - "Decided to give us a hand did ye? Bit late."  
  
She scowled, "Sorry Captain, I-"  
  
"Captain, is it now? Well, well, you give up quickly..." He went down to her, fastening the wheel (A/N Is it called a wheel?) with the help of a rope.  
  
Fen tensed, oohh, he annoyed her, "This is your ship, is it not? Someone in charge of a ship is usually called 'Captain', are they not?" She demanded.  
  
"Normally, yes. But I thought that the likes of you disdained the title..." He smirked.  
  
"Disdained the title... What? Since when do you use words like - forget it. I do no more disdain the title, when properly used, then you do your ship, Captain" She finished sarcastically, spun around and marched off.  
  
"Woah..." He grasped her left shoulder and putting his other hand on her right shoulder, turned her back to face him. "The deck needs scrubbing, see that it's done. Oh, and luv', when we get to Port Royal, you and I need teh talk." He smiled gloatingly and went back to the helm leaving fen burning with hate and embarassment.  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
"Land ahoy!" Yelled someone from the crow's nest (A/N I'm not too sure about all this technical stuff...) hours later.  
  
Followed general disorder before they anchored just off shore.  
  
Fen looked up from the planks of wood. Yes, she screamed silently, it was finished... She stood up, back aching from the effort. When Pintel - yes, it's Pintel again - had told her about ships and pirates and the general 'people of adventures' it had always been of climbing the riggins, shinying up the mast with lightning overhead, pulling a faithful ship through the storm... never of scrubbing decks and aching backs.  
  
Besides, Jack must of known very well that when everyone was scurrying around like that with their cursed dirty boots it was impossible to get the deck even ressembling something clean. Just to spite her probably... Creep.  
  
She put the rag she'd been using down and made to follow the rest of the crew down the gangway and into the port. Hmm, Port Royal... Weird... Why not this Tortuga Jack had been so crazy about? And thinking of weird things, what had the conversation she had overheard been about. 'A lass'... Could that mean... Had Jack... They didn't doubt her being a boy, did they... God help her. There seemed to be a lot of questions to ask Jack at this little 'talk' of his and he'd better give her some answers, or else...  
  
Or else what, eh? She'd hit him? She'd threaten to spear him through? She'd cut his tongue out? As if. He was her Captain now, unfortunately, so she owed him, suppposedly, a bit of respect. Well,...  
  
"Wait one moment, luv'" That same Jack broke into her thoughts. He came alongside her. "The deck," he said meaningfully, "When you've finished, I'll see you at 'The Four-headed Horse'" He grinned and walked by her.  
  
Of all the stuck-up... She breathed deeply, counted to ten, then turned her tongue seven times in her mouth. It didn't get rid of her anger, just let Jack get further away.  
  
She yelled after him, "Stop calling me luv', or I'll keep true to that promise I made!" and returned sulkily to the deck to get scrubbing.  
  
She looked at the work in front of her and decided to show Jack that she could easily scrub the deck and make every patch of wood shine. Maybe he'd promote her if she did. Yeah... promote her to some decent chore... One that involved a bit of climbing hopefully. She grinned and got on with the cleaning, humming in the hope of cheering herself up.  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
That's all....  
  
Any reviews would be, *coughs suggestively*, MORE than welcome. I'll even give you a special all-inclusive date with Jack Sparrow, or Anamaria if you prefer... Can't ignore that offer now can you?!  
  
Sorry, just got your review now, Novalea, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! Sorry about the suspense, it'll get clearer as the story goes on *tries to look innocent, pretty much fails*, thanks again! 


	8. The FourHeaded Horse

Okay, yup, I don't own PotC, as if!!  
  
Right, for anyone (this is mostly for you etheriums angel) that did not understand why Jack was calling Fen 'luv'' when he thinks she's a boy, the reason is that she said 'Captain' a little, to say the least, sarcastically. So he's getting his little victory over her for it - I mean if you're a boy in the 18th century, you don't really appreciate being called 'luv'' do you...  
  
Hope that cleared it up a little - I'll go back and change it sometime, so it's better, if anyone else wants to read it... (you never know!)  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Chapter 8 : "The Four-Headed Horse"  
  
(Fen)  
  
Fen looked around her hopelessly. She was lost. Completely, one hundred and fifty percent. Wow, you have to clap at that one, she thought, first time in one of these blasted civilised places and I get lost. Wow, well done.  
  
She collapsed to the ground under the only tree in sight. A bit of common land. Trees she understood. They grew if they had sun and a bit of water, otherwise they didn't. Simple as that. Whereas humans, really they were impossible. She gazed around her. Yeah, impossible was the word.  
  
She'd got of the Pearl and walked in the same direction as the crew had. It was a rather untrustworthy part of Port Royal, that she'd realised easily. All was dark and shdowy, cruel looking even, and the people, it hadn't taken her long to find out, were just as bad.  
  
After an hour or so of wandering around in cercles, she'd decided to ask her way. Fat lot of good that had done. "'Course mate, just round there, carry on walking, ye can't miss it," had been enough to put her in a better mood... at first. She'd followed the instructions and found herself in the middle of nowhere, in a place even darker than before. So she'd asked again, and again, and again. And found herself walking around in cercles.  
  
The sun had now completely set, Jack was going to kill her. She put her head in her hands. Looks like her beautiful cleaning was to absolutely no avail. He'd never give her something decent to do, that was, if she ever found him again.  
  
What was she thinking, she 'needed' Jack? Hardly. She could easily survive without him. Easily, wouldn't be at all hard. She could go to the navy or something, maybe they'd take her on, if they thought she was a boy? Or otherwise a maid. She shivered, that never. Rather dead.  
  
She swallowed, trying to decide what to do. She stood up, closed her eyes and walked forwards.  
  
After approximately 10 minutes of "Hey, watch where ye goin', mate", "Move!" and other scathing remarks, she found herself in a more populated part of the town and consequently, was forced to open her eyes.  
  
She stared at the sight in front of her. Some kind of, well, yeah, box. Enormous, like the other ones she had passed, but had been to busy thinking to actually look at. Roaring singing, crashes, yelling, even the odd gun fire seemed to pour out of it. Her mouth fell open, 'civilised', yeah right!  
  
A brightly painted sign swung from hinges above the door. "The Four-Headed Horse". That reminded her of something, hadn't Jack said... She had to go IN there. Oh, no. This just got worse and worse.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked forwards. It took all of her courage to get her to the door, but she made it, just.  
  
She pushed it open slowly.  
  
(Jack)  
  
Meanwhile, Jack had gotten tired of waiting. He'd ordered a couple of rums, but the little outcast still wasn't there. Probably didn't dare walk off the ship! That made him grin. Actually, the very thought of the lad made him grin. He was quite something else. Weird and naive, but he had something to him, some kind of secret that he was, anyone could see, trying as hard as possible to keep. But he was trying so hard that he kept making mistakes and saying strange things. Acting on the spur of the moment, basically.  
  
Jack had ordered a couple more rums and there was still no sign of him, so he'd given up and accepted an invitation from one of the err... young ladies that were frequently in this type of bar.  
  
(Fen)  
  
Unfortunately for Fen, she couldn't think straight with all the noise and bustle and Jack was no longer waiting for her just by the door. So she had to walk all the way to the counter...  
  
She got there, slightly green, clutching her head.  
  
"Yer all right, mate?" The man behind it asked. "Yeah, I'll be all right..." She swallowed, "Has someone called Jack, erm, Sparrow been here, erm, recently?"  
  
"E's in one of the back rooms, number ten." The bartender winked. "Err, thanks," Fen answered, not understanding. She went through the back door, into the corridor leading to a dozen narrow doors.  
  
"But, wait, ye can't..." The bartender yelled after her. She counted the doors, yeah, that was the tenth one, she reached out for the handle. Footsteps pounded down the corridor behind her. "Wait, Jack'll kill me..." Too late she pulled on the door, it didn't open. She pulled harder, still nothing. She yanked it with all her strength causing it to rattle in its hinges, but still it didn't give way.  
  
The bartender got to her. "Wait, you can't -" "What have you done with him?" She pulled a pistol out that had been left with the clothes Jack had given her on the chair and pointed it at his forehead. The poor man looked a bit put out, "Woah, calm down, I didn't mean it like tha -" "I said, and will now repeat, what have you done with him?"  
  
A key turned in the lock and the door opened. Both Fen and the barteender turned around surprised. Jack stood there, chest bare, clutching a blanket around his waist and grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Beg ye pardon, Jack , I told 'im not teh -" "Don't get all worked up, Jacob, would ye leave us?" He barely even glanced at the bartender who hurried in the other direction.  
  
(Jack)  
  
Fen's face was a picture of blushing surprise, rapidly changing to anger. "You-" "I know, but I thought ye 'ad decided to spite me an' not come." He interrupted, "Now look, ye can't jus' go runnin' inter these back rooms, for the simple reason tha' the people in 'em won't appreciate it." He looked mockingly at the bundle of emotions in front of him. "Now, I suggest that you ask fer a couple o' rums and tha' yer meet me in about 3 hours in the main room. Then we'll go back ter the Pearl an' 'ave tha' talk all right?"  
  
"I don't drink" Fen mumbled. "I know, but it'll do you some good," Jack answered wryly.  
  
He closed the door, leaving Fen standing somewhat confused in front of it, locked it and collapsed onto the bed. A couple of lice were bounced into the air, but he didn't pay attention. The lad didn't know a first thing - when you think about it, it's amazing he even managed to come in here without fainting.  
  
Soft lips touched his shoulder. He nearly shrugged them off, then decided against it - he was paying, after all.  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Hours later, as promised, or rather, as ordered, Fen sat waiting for Jack behind one of the wooden tables lining the wall. She kept her head down, ignoring her surroundings and, squinting, tried to force a seventh bottle of rum down her throat.  
  
"I think you've had quite enough," a rough hand took the bottle from her hand. She sat back, relieved. "Thought you'd never come, Jack. That's vile stuff."  
  
"Captain... And it might be vile stuff, but it does a world of good, doesn't it?"  
  
"Aye, that it does." She agreed  
  
"Come on lad, we need to 'ave that little talk of ours." He walked out into the night sky and back to the Pearl, Fen in full pursuit.  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
I know, more suspense. But I'm on holiday and, thanks to a pretty sore knee, stuck inside, so the next chapter'll be coming soon.  
  
Thanks for the other two reviews, Novalea. How about we make a deal? I'll not go on at you about suspense, if you don't go on at me?! You'll have to forgive me it again, but I'll try to get on with the next chapter so as not to leave you in the dark...  
  
DaydreamBeliever14 : Glad you liked it, the little 'talk' will be in the next chapter, promise...  
  
etheriums angel : sorry I confused you, hope I cleared it up, but if I didn't then set all hell loose on me, and I'll change the story somewhat. Just one question, did you mean to send the same review 3 times??! 


	9. Roses are red

Don't own PotC.  
  
Thanks to those that reivewed,  
  
kristhegreat : *griins widly* Glad you like it^^ Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
etheriumsangel : don't worry about it... Doesn't really make any difference... Your reviews have been getting sparser (hint, hint)... I'll give you one WHOLE week with Jack if you review this time... Bit of incentive never went amiss, eh?!  
  
Beg ye pardon once again for the suspense, Novalea... And Fen's past is coming some time soon - hopefully - DaydreamBeliever14... *cringes*  
  
This chapter's longer than I usually write them... but I hope you all like it!!  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Chapter 9 : Roses are red...  
  
They reached the Black Pearl. Jack froze, causing Fen, just behind him, to crash into his back. They both fell to the floor, Fen right on top of Jack. But he didn't seem to notice. All he could do was push Fen off him and stare in utter amazement at the deck of his up-till-now dear ship.  
  
(Fen)  
  
Fen stood up, somewhat disgruntled. She brushed her knees off, annoyed and turned to make some sarcastic remark along the lines of "Your dear ship sleeping with someone else?" to Jack. But the words never left her mouth. Jack was gaping, and I mean really gaping at the sight before him. His jaw had dropped to about the height of his knees and his kohl-lined eyes were looking like they could hardly believe what they were seeing.  
  
Fen frowned and waved her hand up and down in front of his face. It did some good. That is, it caused Jack to blink repeatedly and close his mouth. He faced Fen, "Me... me... me ship," he croaked blankly.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes... Your ship is CLEAN! A well done, might be in order... I mean, it only took me HOURS to do it!" Fen said frustratedly. To think she'd even thought he would be grateful. As if!! CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow... actually be grateful?! No... he'd rather feed his tongue to the sharks.  
  
Maybe she should seriously think about the Navy... Before, she'd never given a thought to an idea like that, but now... Well, she'd proven she could survive off the island, something Pintel would never have even dreamed of letting her attempt. Hell, she'd even proven she could turn into a boy. That wasn't an everyday feat.  
  
"Why roses?" Jack interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She blinked. Oh, it was her 'noble' captain questioning her judgement again. Nothing new. "I don't know... I thought, after scrubbing this dinghy's mangly deck for bloody hours on end, that I might add, what shall we call it... a finishing touch..."  
  
"Aye, but why roses?" He frowned at her, not even noticing the insult. "Roses are colourful, they come in a variety of delicate colours, and, well I've never seen them before. I thought they were just right to brighten the place up a bit." She said half sarcastically, half truthfully.  
  
Jack swallowed, "All right..." he said, gritting his teeth, "You are trying to tell me that you have covered the deck of my ship - MY ship, mark that - with rose petals, that you have hung roses of VARIOUS colours, as you say, from every empty space on the foresaid ship, for the sole reason that you have never seen them and that they BRIGHTEN the place up a bit?!"  
  
"That's two reasons," she pointed out, cringing.  
  
"In my - your - cabin, NOW!"  
  
Fen winced. Jack was angry. Happy-go-lucky, calmly-calculating-but-still- more-than-ready-to-act-on-the-spur-of-the-moment Jack was angry. She was, for the first time in her life, amused. Amused to the point that she felt like she would start grinning and hugging the first person that walked by. Sure, she'd lauged before, with Pintel, with the Ocean, with a lot of other things beside, but she had never had the sweet pleasure of driving someone straight up the wall.  
  
Couldn't let Jack see, though, else she'd have to go and find a place in the Navy . On second thoughts, that would be dreadful - they surely wouldn't be half as good fun. She supressed a smile. Weird somehow, one minute she'd been confused out of her brains with all this talk of back rooms and Jack being half dressed, or half naked, depending on the way you put it, and now here she was, having the time of her life because the person she hated a minute ago had finally been sent up the creek without a paddle and lost his temper.  
  
Jack grabbed her by the wrist and towed her into his - or her as it was now - cabin.  
  
He slammed the door behind them and pushed Fen onto the bed, provoking, despite her good mood, more than one curse from the foresaid person - he couldn't just push her around like he wanted to, she was a person in her own right, damn it, even if she didn't know a first thing about ships and boxes. Hmm, talking of boxes, she was in one now...  
  
She stood straight back up, took Jack's own wrist and forced him onto the bed instead of her.  
  
He looked at her, a bit taken back and then put his forehead to his hand, resting with his eyes tightly shut for a fraction of a second. Then he in turn stood back up and, facing Fen - who had reverted to some form of defensive stance, certain he was going to try to murder her - extended his hand. "I beg ye pardon, where are me manners? Would you care ter take a seat?"  
  
Fen narrowed her eyes, what on earth was he going on about? "I'd rather not be on the same bed as you." She answered suspiciously.  
  
"So Kestrel was right, you are a girl..." Jack muttered, plonking himself down on his old bed and making himself comfortable. "Me, a girl? I think you're talking about the wrong person there, Captain..." But she lied down as well, with a bit more self-control and put hands behind her head... this was going to be a long talk...  
  
(Jack)  
  
Jack noticed the relaxing, and came to the same conclusion, this was going to be one very long talk.  
  
"We'll determine your gender later on, let's start by your past shall we?" He motioned for Fen to start telling the story. "Whatever you wish, Captain," the person in front of him mock-saluted. "But I have a better idea... How about you tell your past and I shall, afterwards, tell mine?"  
  
He gave an understanding smile. "Out of us two, I'm the Captain, so we'll follow my ideas, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy?" Fen mimicked, in a high voice, pulling a stupid face.  
  
(Fen)  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, "Look, if you want me to lose my temper then I -" "Oh, you'll lose your temper will you, poor little baby?" Gosh, she was in a devillish mood. Didn't even know where it had come from.  
  
(Jack)  
  
Jack was not used to be spoken with less than perfect respect, well, except from the dear Navy, but they didn't really count. And a member of his crew should not be allowed to talk like that to him... It would never do.  
  
What would really annoy him, or her? What would break the little twit's confidence to the point where he, or her, would just tell the blasted truth. Think... think for heavens' sake, Jack... you're not going to be beaten by a little brat like that, are you?  
  
"Lost your tongue, CAPTAIN?" Fen asked sarcastically, wondering as soon as it came out of her mouth why she had said it.  
  
That was it! He'd got it... It would mean taking chances... very big ones... but assuming up till now Fen had told the truth, and that Kestrel was right... it would work... it had to... but you should never asume things, unless there was no other reason... Well there wasn't, he told himself.  
  
He stood up from the bed, where he had been lying head to tails with Fen and walked around to the other side, feet clacking, mimicking a British Navy officer with his lips pursed, chin up and stiff walk.  
  
Fen frowned, slightly confused. Jack grinned to himself, not letting Fen see - It was working!!  
  
"Trying to be a 'civilised' person, are you?" he/she attempted to cover up his/her confusion. Jack didn't answer. He was just behind Fen. He bent down, feeling newly inspired. He put his hands on Fen's shoulders and whispered softly in her ear, making Fen shiver from the tickling, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, luv', I don't know the meaning of the word."  
  
(Fen)  
  
She gulped. Whatever Jack was on about, it sure was nice. What?! Nice?! She was losing her mind now! "Look, Captain," she said nervously, without the slightest trace of sarcasm, "I don't know what you're playing at, but it isn't funny."  
  
"Isn't funny? I was under the impression that you were having the time of your life driving me mad. Well, now the tables have turned."  
  
Oh god... This was going wrong, very wrong... why hadn't she just agreed to tell him her past and left it there? Why, oh why?  
  
Then the answer came to her mind... Because she wasn't just some pushover that would do whatever Jack told her to do, she had - even if she didn't have much of it - the slightest trace of free spirit and she wasn't ready to lose it.  
  
She turned around brusquely to find Jack grinning slyly millimetres in front of her. "Go and sit back down, and I 'll tell you me story... Otherwise, I'll keep true to that threat I made of cutting your tongue out."  
  
"Oooohh, I'm shivering," he replied and lent forward a tiny bit so that their lips brushed ever so slightly. Then he brought his hand to behind her head and pushed her closer to him. He lifted her off the bed and wrapped his arms around her, trying to deepen the kiss. Fen just stood there, limp. Everything seemed to have lost the sense it had managed to gain. What on earth was happening?  
  
She didn't move, deciding that he had gone a bit mad and that he'd let her go in a couple of minutes. She waited, standing block still. Trying to think of anything rather than the man in front of her. It had taken her a while to find those roses, but they'd been very pretty, just the right type of flowers, erm... yeah... she thought nervously. He was warm, boiling even, ah, just STOP it, all right Jack?  
  
Unfortunately, minutes later, he still hadn't stopped and Fen was getting very nervous. What on earth was she supposed to do now?? Yeah, it was easy to cut someone's tongue out, but when that tongue was in your own mouth, it was a bit risky... wasn't it?  
  
(Jack)  
  
Jack lowered his head and his lips wandered down to the nape of her neck. He dropped warm kisses gently along her shoulder, stroking the her back. He drew her shirt a little further down... It was a her, wasn't it? He was pretty sure of it, but if it wasn't, well... it was going to be pretty embarassing, very embarassing even. Ugh, he didn't dare think of it. What would Anamaria say? He sniggered, spitting all over Fen's bared shoulder. Oops, that was a wrong move.  
  
(Fen)  
  
Fen took the opportunity brilliantly. She raised her forearm to his chin, clacking his mouth shut and making him straighten up jerkily. Before he could react, she put her left hand inside his mouth and took her dagger in her right. She grasped his tongue in her fist and yanked it partly from behind his teeth, trying not to let it slip out from her fingers. She raised the dagger level to the slimy mass in front of her. Ugh... it certainly was slimy... and it had bumps all over it. Gee, it was even squirming! She felt a wave of queasiness rise up in her. She looked up at Jack who had his eyes wide open and crossed-eyed from the effort of trying to see what was happening.  
  
He tried to say something, "Ath a fthefthend... Ayyth a... Ayyyth a fthe- fthe- Ahhh! Ayth a fthefthend..." He stamped loudly on the ground.  
  
"Any last wishes Captain? Before you can never talk again..." she asked smugly, trying to ignore the growing feeling of sickness. "Aith ghell ye... aith fthena ghell ye..." He stamped another two times.  
  
The door burst open. Gibbs ran in first, then Anamaria, then Kestrel. They stopped in shock... The supposed hostage was standing not 50 cm away from the Captain, holding... what was that? The Captain's - ugh - tongue in one hand, a knife in the other, a determined look on his face. And the Captain was, shame on him, dribbling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Ye wanted some help, Cap'n?" Gibbs mustered, looking disgusted. "Eth, Eth, bomp buth thpand pfthere." Jack cried, spitting saliva everywhere, including on an annoyed Fen who wiped her face with her sleeve and then yanked his tongue to punish him.  
  
Gibbs frowned. "Bomp buth thpand pfthere, thpo sthbomsthbim..." Jack repeated. Fen meanwhile hadn't moved - as long as she had hold of the Captain's tongue, she was the one with the most power. "I think that means, don't just stand there, do something," whispered Kestrel. Anamaria didn't move - or couldn't - what could Jack possibly have done to have his tongue held hostage?! That was one even she hadn't seen before.  
  
(Jack)  
  
Jack finally realised everyone was too disgusted and afraid of getting the Captain's tongue hurt to actually help the poor - in his opinion - Captain. So he decided to take the matter into his own hands... or tongue, as it was really now... He steadied himself, closed his eyes and, using all the muscles his poor tongue possessed, yanked as hard as he could. His tongue snaked out from Fen's grasp. "That's better," he mumbled to himself before turning to yell at his crew, and then punish Fen. But, only problem, was that Fen, feeling his gooey tongue 'caressing' her skin, had had to let go of the last bit of control she had over her queasiness...  
  
So the queasiness came out, in a gush, right in front of her. And consequently right over the person standing, angrily, in front of her. She smiled apologetically at Jack.  
  
NO!! He thought. Not that! It's all over me hair an' it STINKS! He wiped his eyes. Then his nose, then his mouth. He said quiietly but with a great deal of force, "No one move" and marched out of the room, leaving everyone staring at Fen, who smiled and shrugged.  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§...§...§  
  
Sorry, I know, suspense, but I had good fun writing this chapter and am now at a lack of ideas on whether should tell Fen should tell Jack that she's a girl and about the map, or make him feel downright embarassed at kissing a boy??!!  
  
Please help, I'll put you in me little story, if you give me a usefull idea. PLEASE HELP!! AND REVIEW!! I KNOW, IT'S GETTING BORING, BUT SO AM I BORED, so get reviewing and I might have a bit of inspiration!! 


	10. Me tale is as follows

Don't own PotC... but I can keep on dreaming, can't I??  
  
Thanks to all me lovely reviewers, wouldn't mind if there were more of ye....  
  
This chapter is mainly to sort things out... But please tell me if things don't work out.  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§  
  
Chapter ten : Me tale is as follows...  
  
(Fen)  
  
Fen stood block still, chewing her lip. A very unpirate-like habit. But then, who was to say what pirates did and didn't do? Eh? That was the real question, wasn't it? And whilst you thinking about that subject, you could also start asking yourself why on earth - "Shut up Fen," she muttered under her breath, "you've finally ruined once and for all any hope of adventure, so don't add to it." She scowled to herself, and continued to mutter a string of curses and profanities, oblivious to the rest of the world.  
  
The other three just waited, like their angry captain had ordered. But they stared at Fen with a look of near hatred written on their faces. Who was this damn boy? Yeah all right to take hostages but usually Jack informed the crew... This time, stuff it... Jack would certainly explain, just give him enough time...  
  
(Fen) So this was how Jack found them when he returned - Fen standing in one corner and everyone else scorning him... or her... or whatever the blasted pest was ...  
  
"Anamaria... give Fen some bloody hard work to do... Then go and get yerself a rum or... whatever... Kestrel, go with her, and Gibbs, do whatever you bloody want to... I'll be at the helm." He stated, looking only at Anamaria and Kestrel, before walking off. Anamaria grinned - she could defintely find someone some hard work... There was loads of it on a pirate ship, and even if there hadn't have been, she would have easily invented something.  
  
(Fen)  
  
"Well, mate, how about I show you wherethe kitchen is... 'Spose you can cook... then there'll be a mop and then if you finish that quickly, or even if you finish it slowly, you can mend clothes..." She smiled gleefully and Fen scowled even more. "Well, it isn't really like I have all that of a choice, now is it?" Fen said sarcastically. Kestrel looked at her curiously and mumbled "Funny", then followed them both out the cabin, leaving only Gibbs.  
  
He had his eyebrows raised... in all his time on the Pearl, Jack had never been without orders. He'd better go and have a little talk with him. Everything was going to go wrong otherwise, and flip, they had enough problems what with Will and Elisabeth - Gibbs pursed his lips at the thought - without adding uncooperative hostages to it all.  
  
He sighed and walked out of the cabin, closing the door mindlessly behind him.  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§...§...§...§...§  
  
(Jack)  
  
"Cap'n... Cap'n?!" Jack turned listlessly towards him, from his sitting - or more of, slumping - point on the edge of the Pearl, frowned and said "Do you need something, Gibbs?" "I should think so... We've known each other for a long time... haven't we?"  
  
"Yes..." Jack answered somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"And in all that time, I've never given ye cause to doubt me, have I?" "No... spit it out, Gibbs - what do you want?"  
  
"Ye've been acting awful strange, since Will went missing, acting like it was yer own fault, like ye were the one that caused it..." Jack gripped the wood under his fingers tighter, "Of course I'm not, don't care an ounce about the whelp, it's just that Liz's missing him and I can't not help her, now can I, us being so close..."  
  
"Stow it Cap'n, even if ye won't admit it, ye killin' yerself. Ye disappeared, everyone swears ye were hung and then ye appear out of the blue, just as we agreed on, with a young lad that looks more like a lass and ye don't even tell any of the crew anything what happened..." His voice started getting angrier, but Jack interrupted wryly, "So you want explanations, I supppose?" "Well yes, that would be a start."  
  
Jack sighed, lowered his head and stood up straight again, beginning his story.  
  
"It started just afore I left Anamaria in charge of the Pearl. I'd found a clue, a... piste 'bout where Will had gone, some pirate, name was Kailey," he motioned with his arm, "was said to 'ave passed by the port a couple of days back, asking for a willing crew, saying something about treasures and ransom. I told Anamaria, who was with me at the time to wait fer me at Tortuga, with the Pearl, whatever happened, for a total of three weeks... If I wasn't there, the Pearl was hers... after all, I owed her a ship.  
  
"I got meself onto Kailey's crew. Just I'm such a famous man these days that he recognized me... So afore I could even search for dear Will, I was marooned because someone drugged the rum, and - ""Someone drugged the rum?" "I was stoned after the first one..." He replied matter-of- facterly. "So as I was saying, he had me marooned with a bottle of rum, so I'd not have any hard feelings on his regard," Jack's face told what he thought of that - not much, "and I ended up stuck on an island, in the middle of bloody nowhere. I was a bit, well, not in me right mind, when this lad - I thought he was a girl at first - ambushed me when I was umm... asleep, but even though I was suffering from some kind of hangover, I managed to take him captive. But you see, I couldn't get off the island without some help... Didn't have any rope or anything... So I agreed to have him on me crew if he'd give me some... which he did... Then he knocked himself unconscious - tripped over and - "  
  
"Tripped over?" repeated Gibbs dubiously." "Yeah... tripped over, then the bloody Cussers' were after us and we somehow found Anamaria. Then, well, we were to have a talk and explain things, but the whelp had covered me poor ship in rose petals... Rose petals," he said hopelessly, shaking his head, "We went to me cabin and I remebered something Kes had said, and kind of thought that Fen probably WAS a girl after all, so I tried to use some of me... umm... innate charm, and it resulted in the whelp tryin' to cut me tongue out." "Aaahh, ye troied to use your innate charm on a lad?" added Gibbs. Jack continued, ignoring the remark. "So to finish with, I am now stuck with a crew member that I can't trust, Will's still missing, Elisabeth is going to have me guts for garters and all I know 'bout Kailey is he's Barbossa's half brother." He frowned funnily and stared out sea once again. "But, Cap'n" Gibbs asked, trying to piece the story together, "Why d'you give him ye cabin? And if you can't trust why is he still here?"  
  
"Ah... yes... well... you see... He's got this map... And he'll only show it if he gets me cabin..." Jack tried to make up an excuse for the cabin bit, but all in all the only thing that was unmistakenly true was that Fen had a map - he'd seen it when the whelp was slung over his shoulder - and that he thought he could maybe fiddle it off him if he waited a bit.  
  
"I don't believe an slight bit o' what ye just said... but I'll let it be... How 'bout we get that Fen ter clean up these damned petals and then follow Anamaria and Kes to teh tavern, eh?" Jack shrugged his shoulders "True, wouldn't mind a rum or two... hmmm, maybe even more. We'll set sail first thing tomorrow."  
  
They walked off, under the bright light of the full moon, to find the other two and to inform Fen of her 'duties' - which she wasn't very pleased about...!  
  
§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§...§... §...§  
  
Finished! Hope that cleared things out a bit...  
  
Night : Glad you liked it!!!  
  
Liy@ : Thanks for the advice... he can wait for a while longer then...!  
  
SparrowsFreedom : Cor... thanks..!  
  
etheriumsangel : Jack thought Fen was a girl after all... And also thought he'd use his charm on her... but then it went a bit wrong... because Fen didn't appreciate being kissed...  
  
Daydreambeliever : I know... such incentive it is... You'll find Jack on Baker Street, in the appartement just next to Sherlock Holmes' (he's trying to decode some treasure map, but needs a bit of expert help...), I've already told him you're coming!!!  
  
Kristhegreat : Oooohhhh, thanks ever so much, I'm really pleased you liked it! ^^  
  
And I just got a tiny confession to make... The review counter was saying different things each time I looked at it, so I tried to make sure it was working by sticking a review in, thinking I could delete it... But I can only delete anonymous reviews... So beg your pardon infinitely... (Oh, and the review counter wasn't working...) Please forgive me... 


	11. Enter Elisabeth

A/N : I am really sorry for the delay. I just couldn't write to save my life and the end of term's coming up so we had thousand of tests. Anyway I really hope you all like this. If there is mistakes or something, I'm sorry, I can't remember everything that happened before in detail (brilliant writer, eh... Can't even remember her own stories!). Hope you enjoy it! Please review!!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11 : Enter Elisabeth  
  
The morning came, as bright in sun as in blue sky and the world seemed to be generally smiling and laughing. As soon as the first rays hit Fen's eyelids, she snapped awake, stretching. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked around, aching all over. She squinted. Where on earth - Oh yeah, the Black Pearl, pirates and all that. She was really suffering from memory loss these days. She grinned, hugging her knees; always good to start the day from such a positive point of view.  
  
Her gaze fell on the mop and the pile of rose petals. She grinned wider. Gee, Jack had been surprised - out of his mind. They'd looked rather pretty though, she thought mischeviously, the Black Pearl had looked like some haunted ship, but haunted by a set of mad Cupidos. He'd made her pay, in a boring way, no fun or jokes, just a night's worth of cleaning whilst the crew was off in Port Royal, trying to have good fun without getting caught. Pff, good luck, they hardly looked like the normal people that lived in the Port. Jack'd probably tell them all to sail out of there in a hurry, soon. That reminded her, why were they in Port Royal? The dear old Captain had been so intent on getting to Tortuga and then he'd changed his mind, all of a sudden, out of the blue.  
  
She rose to her feet, bounced up and down a couple of time on the balls of her feet and looked around. No-one. Not that there would be anyone this side of Port Royal so early in the morning. They were stuck, to be exact, in the middle of nowhere - which suited Fen just fine, on a sea that rolled up and down in an uncomfortable way, and made, unfortunately, Fen's stomach also roll up and down in an uncomfortable way. Obviously it was going to be a while before she got used to be being actually on a boat, in the sea. True, the ship was anchored at the moment, but she still felt queasy.  
  
The miles of open land surrounding the centre of Port Royal caught her eye. She turned her head in the other direction, there was no way she could leave the Pearl all alone, it was such a beautiful ship.... She ran her hand over the wood near her hand. It truly was a fantastic ship, just like Pintel had always described them, just as she herself had alwys imagined them - shining with a sort of ocean glory. She smiled contentedly. This freedom was good. It made a change from the confining island she was used to. Then a thought popped up in her head. Jack. This was Jack's ship not hers. And Jack was a pirate she wouldn't mind seeing hang. He was her captain, true, but he was indebted to HER, not the other way around. She could have run him through any time during his 'stay' on her island. It was only right he'd let her onto his ship, only right. But it was still his ship. Which meant she would technically never be even allowed to go beneath deck unless he let her - which wouldn't happen this side of a blue moon. But it also meant that she wasn't, technically, responsible for the blasted thing if it went missing... Technically... But Jack wouldn't be happy if it did, would he? Hmmmm, then again... Maybe it was in fact the Pearl that was tying him to the ocean, and instead of it being his means of freedom, it was, in fact, the ropes that kept his mind enchained... Yes, that was it, that would explain why he had been so, well, yes, weird when he had been on the island with her. He had been suffering from his dependancy. And like all people that are addicted and then deprived, he had been wasting away from lack of, in his case, Pearls.  
  
She grinned. That was perfect, that meant she could go off and explore the island - firm land, thank heavens - without even worrying about his ship being stolen. Because if it was - god forbid it - she would be, in fact, helping him, rather than the opposite. Perfect.  
  
She skipped down the gangway, beaming. Some time on firm land was just what she needed. Some time on EMPTY firm land... No boxes, houses, whatever... No Jack, no Gibbs, no blasted Anamaria. Just the open spaces. She reached ground with a last bound but then stopped, seeing Jack in her mind again, his head proudly set high up as the wind caught his ragtails and sent them flying behind him, a sorcerers cape.  
  
NO, not him again... She started the breathing trick, in, out, in - There was no POINT in it. It didn't work for crying out loud. She pouted and stamped her foot. No, it was no use sulking either, he simply wouldn't go away and leave her in peace to have a simple blooming walk.  
  
She scowled and turned back to the Pearl. It'd be for another time... Then, all of a sudden, a smile itched onto her face. If she couldn't go anywhere without thinking about her dear - she snorted - captain then she'd just have ot make sure he couldn't go anywhere without thinking about her.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Jack sauntered back to the Pearl, rum in one hand, the other trailing behind him. He crossed the main road, if there was one in the Port. A couple of funny looks followed him, but they didn't give him any reason to wake from the world he was temporarily in. A world that consisted of rum, rum and more rum. It was a funny world, a bit fuzzy, not very clear, but it wasn't half nice. He reached Blacksmith's. The door was swinging open and he heard muffled voices from inside.  
  
"No, Mr Turner is not here at the moment, he is currently on a diplomatic mission in England..." "In England... A diplomatic mission?" "Yes, but your order shall be delivered as soon as he returns." "As soon as he returns..." "Yes, exactly." "Oh..."  
  
The voices got louder and footsteps accompanied them. A middle-aged man appeared at the door, frowning. He gave Jack a dirty look and hurried quickly off seeing Jack fingering his pistol.  
  
A sigh came from the doorway and Jack turned around to face a surprised Elisabeth. She looked like she was suffering from lack of sleep and a great deal too much stress. "Jack," she whispered, "Jack..." Her lower lip started trembling, "Oh, Jack!" She threw herself onto him, her arms wrapping round his neck as if for dear life. She sniffed and nuzzled her face into the nape of his neck. Wet sobs wracked her.  
  
Jack widened his eyes. He looked hesitantly to the left, then to the right... No-one there. Maybe she'd got the wrong person? But his name was Jack...  
  
"Erm, Elisabeth..." He whispered cautiously. "Elisabeth..." "Just hold me, Jack." He frowned starting to draw back. Then decided against it. After about five attempts he wrapped his arms around her back, making faces. Will was going to have his guts for garters if he found out.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Jack, and he's gone. Will's gone. And he hasn't come back and no-one knows where he is and not even the navy can tell me anything and I'm sure he wouldn't leave me, but the florist saw him with Anamaria a couple of weeks ago and what if he doesn't love me and what if he's left me and you said you'd meet us a week ago and you weren't there and-" Anamaria? He thought. Will and Anamaria? I doubt it somehow!  
  
"Shhhhh..." Jack patted her head hesitantly. "It'll be alright... I mean, it's Will we're talking about here, not Norrington or who knows who else... I mean we aren't talking about me, are we now?" Elisabeth frowned, but Jack couldn't see it. "The wench is crossed over in love with yer, course he 'asn't left yer."  
  
She stopped crying and drew back, smiling half-heartedly. "I suppose you're right, it's just that-" "Yes, but there's no need to dwell on it," He cut her off, sensing the flood of tears that was about to come. "Now get your bags and we'll be off, like we said... The Pearl is awaiting..." She gave him a thankful look and went inside, Jack following closely behind.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for all the reivews!  
  
Kristhegreat : I'm glad you liked it! The tongue bit was good fun to write, though I felt a bit queasy afterwards...!  
  
etheriums angel : Since when can you not stick your tongue in someone's mouth without knowing their sex?? Ever tried it?? Do you go up to people and stick your tongue in their mouths to see whether they are a boy or a girl? *bursts out laughing imagining the scene...* Anyway, Will went missing from I don't know when, he just went missing one day, out of the blue... Oh well, hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Novalea : You'd cut my tongue out? *pulls a face* Well that is positively sick... I can't believe someone could say that to someone else... I'm positively shocked... *pretends to be sulking* But I'm glad you liked it!!! Sorry about taking so long to update...  
  
DaydreamBeliever11 : How was the date then? Did he live up to your expectations? I've heard that he's a very disappointing person... *lowers her voice* Apparently... he's a bit... mad... crazy, like... Completely off his head, in fact...  
  
Living4CaptainJackSparrow : I really liked your story! And you don't know how glad I am he doesn't die!! Oooff... But you say it's worse...? Hmmmmm, I've got to see this film!! 


	12. Pearls sailing in all their splendour

Why hello, it's been a while since I saw you lot... I suppose I'm in for apologies... Alright, I'm TERRIBLY sorry I didn't do this update sooner and I'm TERRIBLY sorry this one's so short. Blame it on end of term tests and annoying blooming teachers (that set the tests)... And lack of inspiration.  
  
And thank you so much for the reviews... They're the only thing that keeps ideas coming at the moment... You all deserve rum and pearls... And if only I had them, I'd surely give them to you... Unfortunately, I don't, so you can all have Jack's hat instead... WAIT, WAIT... *screams* NO, DON'T TEAR IT UP.... THAT WAS JACK'S HAT... *then grumbles something along to herself along the line of : he's going to keehaul me for that...*  
  
ENJOY (despite the length... or lack of it)  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 12 : Pearls sailing in all their splendour  
  
"So ye see, what happened was the lad, Fen, had put bloody roses all over me boat. Roses! So I left him with scrubbing to do. I know from experience tha' no new crew member ever likes that." Jack grinned at the thought. Nope, no new member ever liked scrubbing, it was plain boring...  
  
"So is he still with the Pearl?" Elizabeth asked, in an attempt to be cheerful, though it the quavering of her voice and the puffiness of her her eyes somewhat ruined it. "That would be a yes." Jack answered, quite smugly.  
  
They carried on, walking at a brisk pace that didn't tire them, but kept them going at a decent pace. Their conversation was not very lively, as the conditions didn't really permit it, but it was enough to keep their minds from dwelling too long on unpleasant facts - such as Will. The buildings around them got scarcer and scarcer, until there was only the sea on their left hand side and open fields on their right. After a while, they came to a sandy beach, hidden by a a cluster of trees that Jack brushed away in a proud fashion to let Elisabeth pass. If he hadn't accidentally let them fall on her head as he went to follow her, he could have probably convinced her he had gained a few manners.  
  
And beyond the sand was the Pearl, sailing in all her splendour. She really was something else, thought Jack, as he watched her cut efortlessly through the water. It was no more than silk against a saber. With her, anything, or should he say everything, was possible. The Jolly Roger flickered under the wind and he smiled as he thought what it would be to be a bird and just be able to fly up there and meet it in mid-flight. An almost dazed look came upon his face a he collapsed into his dreaming, watching the Pearl get smaller and smaller on the horizon. Soon she'd be gone, off to conquer her dreams and that of the dreamers that sailed her...  
  
WHAT?! He was brutally ripped from his fancy lingerings and back to reality as he realised what he'd actually been thinking. The Pearl, his Pearl, was sailing away. Without him on board, mind you. And she was picking up speed with every minute. He cursed and slung his shirt and shoes off. Elisabeth turned and looked at him, surprise showing in her eyes.  
  
He practically growled at her, "Someone's bloody made off with my ship." He stormed to the water, waded in until it was splashing against his chest and then threw himself into it, pulling himself, or more of willing himself, towards his ship with every strong stroke.  
  
Elisabeth stared. He didn't think he could catch up with a ship - which he himself constantly boasted as being the fastest in the Caribbean - by simply swimming in that direction, did he?  
  
Minutes later, as he showed no sign of turning back, she decided he must think that, and decided that he was, even more than he had been, cracked... Slightly soft in the mind...  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Fen smiled satisfactly from the helm of the Pearl, surveying her work with a proud glance around her. She, Fen, was sailing a pirate's ship single handidly, you couldn't want much more than that, now could you? She took a deep breath and let a gentle breeze caress her cheeks. Now bring me that horizon...  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sorry about the shortness again, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers!! I really appreciate it!!  
  
Kristhegreat : The update's come... Not all that soon, though... Hope you enjoyed it anyway!! Your reviews are like rum... lol!  
  
SparrowsFreedom, Eamane-Elanesse : Really hope you enjoyed it! Thanks lots & lots for the reviews!!  
  
Daydreambeliever : Well, sounds like you had a good time, brilliant even... Just make sure you're the only one in his life... I've heard (and from reliable sources) that he's got a woman in every port... You'll probably be alright though... Err, unless you live in a port??  
  
Etheriums angel : Dunno, I don't THINK I'm going to kill someone off at the moment, but I can't give you a definite answer... It's got something to do with that amazing quality your fic has... suspense...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS SHORT!! 


	13. Circle of life : Sea eats Jack eats chic

Right, you ready for another chapter, I'm not promising anything...!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Just want to say that I don't know much - if anything - about saving people from drowning, so if you ever find yourself needing to save someone, then it would be a bit - wait I take that back, extremely - dangerous to do the same thing as Fen...  
Hope you enjoy it!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 13 : The cercle of life - Sea eats Jack eats chicken eats seeds...  
  
Jack pulled on, tugging on his muscles even though they were screaming from pain and weariness. He couldn't listen to them. There was as much to swim back as there was to keep going, so he chose the latter without hesitating. _It's all in the breathing: in, out, in, out, in- _He took in a gulp of salty water, by mistake and coughed and spluttered it all around him, sinking down into the sea. He yanked himself up. There was _no _way he was going to drown, not when the Pearl was not by his side. He started swimming again.  
  
All he wanted to do was to collapse onto his bed and feel his ship rocking to the rythm of the sea. _Paradise. Rum. Wait, rum? Oh yeah, paradise means rum. _His thoughts were getting more and more delirous by the minute. Hardly suprising after three hours of swimming. Wasn't as young as he used to be. _Pull yourself together, Jack. You need to get to the Pearl. _All in all, he was rather lucky there was barely any wind, otherwise his dear ship would have faded away into the distance as fast as the sandy beach he had left. He frowned and then realised it wasn't a wise thing to do in water, so he frowned mentally instead. Maybe trying to swim after his ship hadn't been the wisest thing to do. Maybe it hadn't been a wise thing full stop. Maybe he wasn't a wise person, even. Maybe- _Shut up! _He screamed mentally. He'd never doubted his judgement before, so there was no reason start just because some girl, no, what did he say, some _boy _had sailed off with his ship. Why had he just called Fen a girl? He _had_ thought he was one, before, but after an um, unpleasant situation, he'd changed his mind, hadn't he? Bloody hell, he was going mad. He gritted his teeth and forced himself forwards.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fen stood on her ship, humming. It _was _her ship now, you see. For the plain reason that its Captain had obviously abandoned it. So Fen had to take it in, give it a bit of its past glory. You couldn't just let such a fantastically amazing ship as this rot to pieces on a sandy beach now, could you?   
  
At first, it was true that she had taken, what shall we call it, _possession_ of the ship to make Jack curse her day and night. But now all thoughts of him were far back in her mind. The only reason she even remembered his name was because it was practically engraved on the ship.  
  
She sighed, happily. _And a pirates life for me..._ Suddenly something caught her eye. It came from behind her and she only half saw it, as she was absent-mindedly scanning the ocean. She turned around, narrowing her eyes. Yes... Some of the waves were wrong, they shouldn't be- _God damn it. _Her jaw practically swung open. _No, it can't be. It, it, it, it just cannot be... _It was in the distance. Tiny, ever si tiny. So tiny, in fact, her eyes could be playing tricks on her. _But if they are then they're bloody good tricks. _She stared.   
  
And stared. And stared. And stared and stared. _How on earth had he managed to swim for this long over the bloody ocean? He doesn't think he's going to get his bloody ship back, does he? _She paused to think. _Blast it, I think he does.  
  
_Then a pang of guilt hit her. She swallowed. He _was_ her Captain and he did have maybe a slight little right to his ship. Blast her blooming upbringing. How in heaven's name could a pirate bring a child up with such a strict bloody sense of what's right? It was enough to make the balance of the world go wrong. She took an extremely deep breath - she needed all the oxygen her lungs could get - and left the helm to walk over to the anchor. She paused, undecided, then in one swift motion hoisted the anchor up - swaying a bit because she'd not realised it was so heavy - pushed it overboard and clouted herself as hard as she could around the head. She swayed even more, seeing stars. She blinked, swallowed, repeated the process and ended up feeling just about alright. Slightly dizzy, but just about alright.  
  
*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jack was sagging under the water by now, he was so tired. He'd faint to be dragged down to Davy Jones' locker if he didn't reach some kind of dry, or at least stable, land. And in the middle of an great expanse of ocean like this, the chances of actually finding that sort of island or floating log are approximately... nil. He'd need a miracle. He looked up, one last time at the Pearl. His soul was bound to that ship, if he died, he'd just have to come back to haunt it, and Fen of course. The bloody wench. He didn't have time to waste on idle complaints, just this single glance was costing him all hell.   
  
_Wait, _he thought suddenly at the sight in front of him, _doesn't look like miracles are all that hard to come by, these days. _It was a funy thought, it's true, but he didn't have the energy to think about how his words came out.   
  
The Pearl had stopped, like a horse suddenly reined in. He was going to make it. Another 300 hundred metres, a bit more maybe and he'd... be... there... He went as fast as he could towards the Pearl, forcing his muscles to obey. They did, the first stroke, but the second had only half the strength and the third not even that. There was no fourth. He was engulfed by the water and the barely existant waves. His last thought was of the Pearl, sailing in all her wonderful glory, riding the waves out into the horizon, without him at her helm...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fen saw him fall down. Not directly, but she realised it as soon as there was stillness in the water. The waves had taken their natural rythm back, the cercle of life continued. Jack had eaten a chicken who had eaten a bowl of grains and now he, in his turn, would be eaten by the ocean. There was no more to it. At least he'd died happy, that was all she could want for anyone, even him.   
  
_Died happy? Are you going mad, Fen? He's just lost his bloody ship, of course he didn't die happy, and as for the cercle of life, it's an amazing proof of you thinking for once, but it isn't exactly appropriate at the moment. Now, why can't you do anything right? And why, on earth, did you come up with such stupid ideas? You should have stayed on that flipping island, where you belonged. You-  
  
_She was jolted out of her thoughts as she felt her legs racing towards the edge of the ship. It wasn't her that was making them do it. All she knew was something willed them take a life of their own. And then to take a wild jump into water. She didn't think to complain about that, the thing was, what was she doing jumping off a ship into the middle of the ocean, when all around her was nothing but sea?   
  
Then the answer hit her. She was going to save him. She was going to save her Captain, save Jack. She was going to save the Almighty - ahem - Jack Sparrow. The thought zoomed through her, warming her from head to tail. She felt a new energy come to her and cleared the distance in two seconds flat.   
  
Only problem was, he wasn't there anymore. _Course he isn't there, he sank under the water. _She dived down, sure that there was about as much chance of her finding him - much more of her finding him alive - as there was of her finding the mythical needle in a haystack. What's amazing is that she was right. But after a couple of seconds, she saw his hat almost floating before her eyes, and seconds after that, she saw his limp body. Talk of miracles. This wasn't just a miracle, it was, well, something else, unnatural, not possible, a dream maybe? She pinched herself to see. She woke up with a jolt. Not from any dream though. She just woke up from her daydreaming thoughts - which insisted on staying with her - to feel him in her arms, and her kicking with everything she had up towards the light. Thank heavens for her reflexes, which is what they had to be, because otherwise he'd be dead and eaten.  
  
She broke the surface and gasped, scoffing oxygen into her lungs. His weight pulled her back under for a split second before she burst up again, fighting for all she was worth. It took her about ten minutes to cover the same distance she had swam to him, and it was one of the first times in her life she had no thoughts swirling in her mind. She didn't think at all, until she had reached the Pearls shadow and then she couldn't help but think. How, of all hows, was she supposed to get back on deck? She could probably, climb up there by herself, but with this heavy lump? No, she'd not manage it.  
  
An idea crept into her mind. If she could only untie that rope around her waist (A/N this is the moment you all scoff in disbelief) then she could keep him on the surface until she'd reached the deck. She did exactly that. Tied him around the waist - wincing slightly when her hands came into contact with his cold skin - and climbed up the side of the Pearl, slipping and sliding on the grimy wood.  
  
She collapsed onto the deck, wheezing and thankful to be alive. She yanked on the rope burning her hands as it slipped down. She turned around and put all her strength into it, gritting and grinding her teeth from the effort. _Jack- Sparrow- should- lose- some-, _she grunted, _weight. _She pulled one last time and he plopped - literally - onto the deck.  
  
She rushed over to him and stared down at his unconscious face. She reached out and trailed her fingers down his slimy cheek. He was going to die now, wasn't he? Typical, just typical. The first chance she'd had to save someone's life and now he was going to die on her. She leant down and placed her hand in front of his mouth. Nothing. Nothing at all.   
  
She gritted her teeeth again and pushed down on his chest in a sudden heavy whoosh. A little water trickled out of his mouth. She blocked his nose, made a couple of disgusted faces and placed her lips as lightly as she could on his. She breathed out and drew back as fast as possible, spitting all over the place. _Ugh, disgusting. I hope doesn't open his eyes else I'll never live this down. _She pushed on his chest again and he spluttered more water out. She gave him a long look over. Couldn't he just wake up now? Then at least she wouldn't have to touch his - ugh - lips again. _Looks like he isn't going to... _She blocked his nose for the second time and this time boshed her mouth against his in the effort to get it over and done with as fast as possible, breathed out and before she could pull herself away, got a mouthful of salty water.  
  
_Just what I needed. _Jack coughed loudly in front of her, wretching water and saliva over his neck and clothes. His eyes flickered open and caught hers. She watched him apprehensively. _Go on, Jack, you can do it, you can make it, don't die on me, please don't. _She bit her lip. _Please._  
  
Did you just... he started hoarsely before coughing again. Did you just kiss me? She gaped at him. Well, that wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. She had been thinking more along the lines of I'm going to kill you', you bloody whelp' or even a thank-you, though that would have been too much to even dream of, but that? Next time she would cut his tongue out. Of course I didn't kiss you. What do you take me for? And why on earth would I want to touch your cold, slimy lips. They're more like a fish's than a human's. Jack looked liked he was going to protest, but as he opened his mouth, his eyes closed and his head lulled to one side.  
  
His tongue slipped through his slightly parted mouth and a trickle of drool slid out. _Yuck, disgusting pirate. _Fen watched his chest rise and fall. He was soaked and his clothes clung to him, though that didn't give her any pleasant thoughts. _Now I'm going to have to do something. _She looked around, more for advice - which there was no-one to give her - than for anything else. Hmmm, well, in the event of pirates passing out on the deck of their ship when no-one else is around, you should sit and wait calmly for a pig to fly by. She affirmed aloud, making herself start laughing crazily. She clutched her sides, gasping for breath. _And that wasn't even funny._   
  
When she had calmed down slightly, she stared at his face. He was so calm like that, half-snoring with his moustache rippling, almost sweet. Almost, not quite. Her hand whipped out, crashed against his cheek and then returned to her side. His cheek reddened and he was thrust aside, but he slept like a baby. _Well, I should be happy it's sleep and not unconsciousness, I suppose.   
  
_She hauled him over her shoulder and marched over to her cabin. _Stick him in here, _she thought, _then I suppose I'll have to be ready for a fight when he wakes up to see me at the helm of his beloved ship after having stolen said ship. _Yup, there was defintiely going to be a fight. But she didn't plan on losing.  
  
She lay him out on the bed, his dreadlocks slopping wetness all around him. Those ragtails are going to take forever to dry, she mumbled.As were his clothes, she noticed. But unless she was prepared to undress him - which she wasn't - he was going to stay that way.   
  
Some part of her conscience stopped her as she made to walk out the door, He'll catch a cold. He'll get ill and die, all because you're being picky. All because you won't help him. And it'll be _your_ fault. She grimaced. Stupid conscience. Jack definitely wouldn't go out of his way, would he? _He did though, Fen. As much as you wish he hadn't, he did. He offered you a place on his ship and he carried you when you knocked yourself out. _She'd worked out approximately what had happened.   
  
She sighed and turned around. Walking over to him, she cast an eye over his sleeping form. Crikey, she wasn't really going to change him, was she? The question answered itself as she lifted his shoulders up and peeled his shirt off. It was plastered to him by all the water and grime. _There done_, she layed him down gently, not wanting to disturb his sleep - or more of not wanting him to wake half-naked to find her in front of him. She shivered. _Ugh, this gets more and more embarassing by the minute. _  
  
After a quick rummaging in his wardrobe she found a clean shirt and quickly threaded it onto him. His trousers needed taking off as well, but that he could do himself when he woke. She definitely wasn't prepared to attempt it. She did take his boots off, however, and put him under the cover, making sure his head was on a pillow.  
  
He'd have to be happy with what she'd managed to do. And if he wasn't, well, it didn't matter to her. She stood up and walked to the door. But as her hand touched the cool handle, she shot a glance over her shoulder. All was well, she could leave now. But she didn't. She felt something go through her that shouldn't be there, that couldn't be there. And on the spur of the moment she tiptoed back to him.  
  
She breathed in, not daring to do anything but stare at him. Then she reached down and trailed a finger down his cheek again. She leant nearer to his quiet form, she could feel the warmth radiating off him - so much for him catching a cold. She slipped her free hand to her side and the other one left Jack's face to finger his chest.  
  
She clenched her hand into a ball at her side. She could feel nothing, she couldn't even think straight. But she just had to do this. This one thing.   
  
She raised the dagger to meet her fingers on his chest. His heartbeat was strong and calm, unlike hers. She pushed down on his skin, just above his heart. _That's it Fen, just a little bit more...  
  
_Then she snapped ot her senses. She'd just blooming saved his life! Why did she want to kill him? She screamed for all she was worth, trying to rid herself of madness.  
  
Jack woke up, blinking furiously. He looked around, decided there was no danger and asked sleepily, You alright, lad? Not even waiting for an answer, he promptly fell back asleep. Fen fell to her knees and dropped her head on his stomach. The dagger fell to the ground. I'm sorry, she whispered, I am so very sorry. She took a deep breath, getting a whiff of salt and rum. Jack didn't say anything or even wake from his slumber. Which was a good thing for her. After a minute she stood back up straight.   
  
She looked at him. _I think you're driving me as crazy as you are. _She turned, without a word, and went outside, closing the door softly behind her. It was still day. It would be for another 6 hours at least. Thank heavens. She walked to the helm and looked in front of her, out to sea as it was. Where was she going exactly? She felt her lips twitching, she had no idea. Jack would be in for surprises when he woke! She set course for straight ahead, which could be just about anywhere. Was this a pirate's life, or was it just a madman's - or woman's - life?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I'm really pleased with this chapter! It wasn't to short, for once! Please tell me if you liked it or not, that way I can change things!! Hope you enjoyed it, **_PLEASE_** review! (Oh, and Happy Easter!!)  
  
DaydreamBeliever14 : well, you could try living in every port, but, erm, you'll have to be on the move a lot. As you say, though, it is an idea *coughs meaningly*. I agree with you! Down with school and - especially - homework!!  
  
kristhegreat : Thank-you for your review, it made me feel really good!! Hope you didn't get into trouble...   
  
SparrowsFreedom : Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter !   
  
Eccentric Banshee : Wahoo, new reviewer! Glad you think Fen isn't a Mary-Sue! If she starts becoming one, then flame with all your might!  
  
Arche de Katze : Another new reviewer!! Thanks for reading me little fic, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
Living4CaptainJackSparrow : pleased you think it's funny! I didn't mean it to be, but if it makes you enjoy it, then what does it matter? Yeah, I'll ask around about Kohl, as well...


	14. erm, confidences, maybe?

Thanks for all the reivews, they're so nice to get!! Please tell me what you think about this short chapter.   
  
If anyone wants to read a good story, then Fairy of Obsession has written a really good, light-humoured one - Stairway to heaven - which really deserves loads more reviews!  
  
ChaosLightning : Thanks for all your reveiws, they were a well-welcomed surprise!! I'll use your comments when - hmm, when's the right word... - I go over the fic again... Oh, you can't be half a eunuch, you're right, lol  
  
Arche de Katze : I'm glad you liked it *grins madly*  
  
i rule you all : why thank you, you think I'm mad *pouts and huffs around* _I bloody ain't!_ Well, maybe a slight little bit... I'll try to add some more blood in somewhere along the line!  
  
Eccentric Banshee : *smiles in agreement* Fanfiction doesn't half get annoying when it does that... Hmm, you seem to have a rather perverted mind yourslelf...  
  
Daydreambeliever14 : Well, he knows now.... I'l develop his feelings about the matter later on, lol  
  
Eamane : hope you like this chapter!  
  
JessieRose : Wow... you read my fic... *stares dreamedly into space* I'm _really _glad you liked it...   
  
**Chapter 14 that doesn't have a name at the moment  
**  
Fen stood at the helm, all by her onesies as a certain pirate would have said, had he any wish to tease the likes of her. She was calm, hazily so. In her own world where only the licks of peach and rose of the rising sun could enter. She was one with the world, with the ocean, with the air, with everything. Jack was obviously not part of her world for the moment - she could hardly be one with him. The breeze had a scent in it as it brushed past her cheeks. It was the water, the outdoorness, the, well yes, freedom. Even the uneven footsteps plodding up behind her couldn't ruin the fresh calmness of the dawn.  
  
Intriguing, isn't it? Fen nodded absent-mindedly, It is indeed, she mumured.  
  
I never understood how it had so many colours in it.  
  
Are you in a poetical mood today, Jack? Mmmm, Captain. I was, but I have more pressing matters- his voice became suddenly menacing, like why one of me crew sailed off with the Pearl.   
  
She snapped out of her dreams - ah, that. I didn't mean it, I- You didn't mean to sail off in a ship all by yeself? He raised his eyebrows. She gulped. Damn it. All of her warning alarms had been set off in her head.   
  
Shut up, I need to think, she mumbled. You'll forgive me if I carry on talking... She narrowed her eyebrows, what- No, I- I- I didn't mean you, I was... forget it.  
  
She glanced up at Jack, he was staring at her as if demanding explanations. Who did he think he was? _The Captain of the bloody Pearl, maybe? _Said a little voice in her head. _Smart-ass._  
  
Do you need some persuasion? Cold metal appeared at my head. _Just bloody brilliant, someone should take that pistol off him.  
  
_You know, _Captain_, shooting me won't get you anywhere. He grinned. Actually, it depends on your point of view. Believe me, from my one, it's got all the sense in the world.  
  
Fen's POV  
  
I rolled my eyes. _Prat - he had to have some quick-witted answer, didn't he? _It's a long story. We're stuck in the middle of the ocean, lad - all around us is water and it'll take us hours to get to shore - I've got time. _Yes, definitely a prat.  
  
_I waited in silence for a moment. The waves lolled against the wood of the Pearl, splashing and sloshing. A couple of sea-gulls sung up above. Then I realised that I was in paradise - I was somehow unaware of the imminent danger of death - and in that same split second I realised that I'd had enough. Had enough of all this lying and pretending and who-knows-what-else. I'd spent all my life wishing to be on a ship like this one. That wish had been granted. Jack - in my opinion - was a prat. But a good prat, an honest one - at least, compared to most of his so-called kind.  
  
It was time for faith and consequences. _I hate doing this, _I thought wryly, before speaking in a hesitant and surprisingly, well, meek voice.  
  
I whispered hoarsely, Shall we sit down? Jack made himself comfy - or I suppose he did - on a stair, keeping the pistol loosely pointed in my direction - loosely being what it looked like, surely, being more what it would be if I made a false move - but I wouldn't. I sat down a metre or so away from him.  
  
Well... I suppose I should start at the beginning. I'm a, erm, well, girl, lass, woman, whatever... I lowered my gaze - he was going to get me for that, if he hadn't already guessed - he had been very near to it. I didn't hear any cries of murder, so I raised my eyes. He was staring at me in a vaguely surprised way, but by no means menacing and seemed to be waiting for me to continue, which I did.  
  
I did live on that island you found me on for my entire life, and you were indeed the first person, apart from Pintel, that I'd ever seen. I am slightly accustomed to huts, but houses and buildings are quite new to me, which is why I got a bit panicked when I saw them in Port Royal or Tortuga or wherever we were. Port Royal, he muttered. I shot him a scathing look.   
  
When I was little, Pintel would tell me of this beautiful lady to who he swore to protect me. Along with stories of battles and heroic acts, and, well, that all stuff. It made me dream... I took a deep breath.  
  
One of my favourite stories was about... And I went on to tell all the adventures he'd been on, all the treasure he'd found... My eyes sparkled and I know - goodness knows why - that Jack was captivated by it all. His eyes became slowly glazed over, as if he could also remember dreams like that... He'd never have admitted it, but that's not the point.  
  
  
  
Sorry to stop at such a cliffhanger, I wanted to post this quickly - well, not exactly quickly, but...


	15. Pick on people your own size!

**Chapter 15: pick on people your own size!  
**  
The ship came to a halt at Tortuga - we'd been sailing for a day or so, if I remembered rightly and during the entire journey I'd told my memories of times gone by. It had certainly been a corny day, but it was better than having a piercing in the head.  
  
Right, you guard the ship whilst I try to find the crew. He said. I could come with you, I suggested hopefully. And who'd guard the ship exactly? I frowned, I prove my point. I rolled my eyes, Hurry up at least. But he had already wandered off, flounting along with his usual step.  
  
.............................  
  
I made myself comfortable on deck, lying under the sun and rocking back and forth, and back and forth and back and forth, and back and... Well, it carried on like that for quite some time. I can't remember exactly how long. It was one of those in-between states, neither here nor there, neither asleep nor awake.   
  
Suddenly, though, the sun was blocked by darkness, I blinked. And then, instead of a cheery warmth on my face, I felt a beautiful - ahem - sloshy icy-coldness.  
  
I roared, bolting upright. he attempted to intervene. That was my war-cry, and Jack knew the very meaning of it when I collided head first into his stomach, sending him falling to the ground. He rubbed his head, Don't see the need for that... He said, blinking. Neither do I... I answered scathingly.  
  
A snicker from my left made me turn around. _Blast it, I think I might have made a slight mistake there... _ And I had indeed. The snicker turned to an outright laugh as I met eyes with the person in front of me. I smiled sweetly, Did you just throw water all over me?   
  
The person was so engrossed in slapping their leg and pointing whilst spluttering like crazy, that I could take my time as I stepped towards them and bolted my fist right into their face. A cracking met my knuckles and as I withdrew my hand, I noticed ruby splutters tumbling from the person's nose.   
  
The laughter stopped. In fact, every sound stopped and there was a complete silence. I looked around. Although I hadn't noticed, the entire crew was there and staring at me quietly. I soon found out why. The person took their hood off and in front of me was a child, of about 10, incredibly tall for their age, but 10 all the same.   
  
This is Gibbs' daughter, Fen. Jack said from behind me. She's known ter play tricks on people from time ter time, but normally her victims have more of a sense of humour. His voice was dreadfully scathing. I- I- I- I turned to Gibbs, who looked like he would willingly twist my head off by my ears. _God help me, if it is right that he should do so_, was the only thing I could think. And crikey, I didn't even _believe _in God...  
  
I knew later on why I prayed. Because I could see what was coming. To say the least, it wasn't very pleasant. In fact, it was one of the most painful things I've ever had to live through. Gibbs walked over to me, very slowly and pointedly and said, a step in front of me, The devil'll get yer fer that, young sprite, the blooming devil. He took a step back, drew his sleeves up and in the time it took me to gulp grasped my hair in one vast hand and my nose in the other and, well yes, then he twisted...  
  
Woah, no, no, you can't do that Gibbs, you can't... too late... Jack cried from behind.  
  
Ten minutes later everything was over. Everyone was aboard, even Elisabeth, who had somehow found her way over here and we were sailing away. Jack had given me a decent job, now. A real crew member's job - and not scrubbing the deck. But each time he walked past me, which, now I think about it was very often - he kept shooting me weird looks.  
  
After about the hundreth time, I found out why. Yer look a lot like Rudolph, like that, you know... What, Rudolph, who's that? I answered, stopping the task I was doing. A reindeer, was the answer I got.  
  
Jack walked off, leaving me puzzled.  
  
A couple of hours onwards, when we were definitely out to sea, everyone was sitting in a big circle. It was pretty hilarious, seeing everyone sitting in a circle like that, in fact, I'd even go so far as to say that it was downright hilarious.   
  
Here's where we stand, announced Jack in a rather orderly way. Will, ye all know who he is, is missing. An' we're out to find him. Fen is a new member of the crew... He's from Tortuga. I frowned at this statement, it was an utter lie. An' he's got a map, which we're to follow. Right, anyone got any questions. No, well let's be off then. And the circle was abandoned quicker than you can say Bob's me uncle. I sat still, petrified into place. _He knew about the map, he knew about the map, he knew about the -  
  
_Yes, Fen, I know about the map. I looked up. _He knew about the map, He knew about the map, he knew about the- _Fen, if you don't wipe that look off yer face, I'll call Gibbs over here to wake you up. Or I must just wake you up meself.   
  
I didn't move. He waved a hand in front of my face. How do you know about the map? I asked dazedly. It was hanging off ye when ye fainted. I fainted? A while back. I thought I tripped over... Could of been that...   
  
I jumped up and out of my daze, You aren't having it. What? I don't want it. Well that's good because I'm not, under any circumstances, handing it over. He grinned, eyes sparkling, Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me? I looked him dead in the eye and said, Yes, as have I you.  
  
..............................  
  
I ain't gonna apologise for the cliff hanger, because you're lucky - or not, depending on your point of view - that I didn't kill them both off in this chapter.   
  
Thanks lots and lots and loads and loads for the reviews, they really help me. Please help me to make this story better and send me some good, solid critiscism, rum and sea water for all you that do... (now that is enticing, isn't it... There'll be mixed together, too, yummy....)  
  
Thanks especially to,** i rule you all** (you know, your logic is impressive... lol),**Daydreambeliever** (thanks for hanging on here!!), **Arche de Katze** (nice name, by the way, where did you get the idea from?), **ChaosLightning13** (wowee, you have sent me a lot of reviews.... but I don't appreciate the fact that you're trying to bribe Jack into coming back for his hat... hmmm, would you mind lending it me...??) and **Dragonflygirl804** (you sent me loads of reviews as well, thankee!!)  
  
Whilst I'm at it, where are you etheriums angel??? PLEASE update... you too, kristhegreat and Novalea, it's been ages...


	16. She started it!

Disclaimer : go and look on the other chapters somewhere...  
  
Chapter 16 : She started it!  
  
The day rose in all its splendour, spitting out fickle colours along all paths. Through the daybreak sailed the Black Pearl herself, as proud as any boat had ever sailed. At her helm, Captain Sparrow: scurrying over her deck, the numerous crew; crying murder from the crows nest, a young lady under the name of Fen. Crying murder - wait there's a problem with the story there....  
  
Let me down, you two faced hag, you stiking, blackhearted, crosseyed- Jack rolled his eyes, Your insults are like nectar of the gods, Fen... Incredibly vulgar... Even I can do better than that! He screwed his face up, Shut up you bloody strumpet! His eyes sparkled, but she saw nothing of that. I'm not a bloody strumpet you peg-legged mute- she got a couple of glares from other members of the crew at that, and you'd do well to remember it! Jack shook his head, as did Gibbs, though Gibbs also followed it up with, there's been nothing but trouble since that boy came on board. Which was not quite true, in fact.  
  
A month or so had passed since Fen had found out Jack knew of the map and things were going well. Well. Yes, that's all there was to say, really. They'd searched in vain for the island shown on the map - but somehow had not found it - had no more news of Will - something about which Elisabeth, still on board and helping out vigourously, was rather upset about - and the Cussers had not given sign of life - something noone aboard was distraught over.   
  
Gibbs had all but forgotten the beating Fen had given his dear daughter - he spoilt her as rotten as month-old tomatoes - but he seemed to have forgiven it as much as he ever would. Veronica, the fateful daughter had turned out to be - surprise, surprise - an utter pest. And one that crooned over a repulsed Jack. She'd taught Fen a valuable, ahem, lesson - one didn't make enemies with pirates or pirates-in-the-making for the simple reason that they'd hang you in your sleep, or try as hard as hell to.  
  
And Fen and Jack... Well, they were... getting on alright. Yelled at each other from time to time, laughed with each other from time to time and ignored each other from time to time. There wasn't actually much time left after they'd done all that, but they still squeezed in tasks and chores upon tasks and chores. Or Fen did. Jack was more prone to retiring to the company of a bottle of rum. Only one incident had ruined their peaceful shunning of each other and that had been a duel. Duel was a nice way to put it. You could also say, a brawl. But that doesn't have such an elegant twang to it.  
  
It had happened, a week or so before. Fen had been trying, with every force and bone in her body to whistle. She should have been able to, shouldn't she have? All sea people could whistle, or that's what she had always thought, so why, even though she had been out to sea for months, couldn't she muster a single sweet note?  
  
_ she cursed as another breath went to waste. Maybe if she just twisted her lips a slight little bit... Yer rubbish, even oi coul' bea' tha', said the gangly daughter of Gibbs, as Fen called her, sitting just to her left with her legs draped overboard. As if to prove her words, she came out with a precious volley of crescendos that twindled off into a lively dance tune.   
  
Fen grimaced. That was just typical. It'd been three weeks since she'd effectively whacked the girl in the face and so far se had earned for her pains five other face fulls of sea water. One faceful of dinner. Stodge in other words, but that hadn't been repeated - seeing as Fen had taken her revenge. In a peaceful and kind way, of course. And aches and pains all over from various tripping over ropes. But Gibbs was wary, so she bore most of it silently. Fancy being not able to teach someone a lesson from fear of being completely paralysed! Bloody pirates, creeps the whole lot of them.   
  
Well done, you. Fen spat out sarcastically.   
  
My daddy said I shouldn't speak to you. But you know what, her voice was horrible and shrieky, I think I'm going to anyway, because you're not a good pirate. Even Jack says so. Fen found herself staring at the sickly sweet smile with an annoyed expression. Oh, did he indeed. Well, peronnally, I- she broke off. She had been about to ask why on earth a superstitious man like Gibbs would let any woman on board, daughter or not, but it would only get her another mouthful of sweet insults. How could the child of a pirate be so damn spoilt?  
  
the child crooned, turning Fen's expression even sourer and making her remark venemously, Jack's not so much of a good one himself, actually, Veronica, he's a little on the mad side and probably forgets how to even fight every two minutes, he's in such a permanently drunk state. She grinned satisfactly at the horror on the girls face. To say anything about her Jack was blasphemy, no it was worse. You- you- Veronica spluttered hoarsely. She brought her head up quickly to stare behind Fen's right shoulder.   
  
Fen felt a soft tap on her shoulder, which made her turn around cautiously, What was that you were saying, Fen, I only caught the bit about me being a black-hearted drunkard. Fen pursed her lips, I suppose you're going to try to tell me you aren't? she looked at him.  
  
Of course he isn- Veronica cried from behind them, only to be cut off with an icy look from Jack. Leave this to me, Veronica. He turned all of his attention to Fen, I have had quite enough of your manners, missy- err, lad. The captain must be respected.... If you go looking for a fight, then you're damn going to find one. The loser-   
  
The loser has to do anything the winner says. She grinned broadly, pleased at the change in events, Jack agreed. Men, give us some space, he cried in a booming voice. Everyone scampered out of his way and whispers of, the captain's fighting the boy came from all around.   
  
They both yanked out their swords and clashed them together. Once, twice, thrice and they were whirling, smashing, grimacing and smashing again. Jack turned a flip - beautifully executed, only to land confronted with Fen's sword at the nape of his nape. But that did not last long - soon it was Fen who saw her life whizzing before her eyes as Jack slammed the point of his own weapon against her chest. She brought her foot up, however, catching him in the groin - well, he shouldn't have been leaning so close to her, like that, he should stand back - and they were equal once again. Punches, fists, and kicks of all sorts - even the occasional bite - puctuated the parries, but nothing wiped the grin off either of there faces - except the afore mentioned grimaces, which were, in their own way, grins themselves.  
  
The crew had started betting - the majority on Jack - and were consequently yelling from every side. And then, the fatal move... Jack swerved a thrust from Fen, took a leap forwards, brought his sword back, and... hit... mid-air....  
  
He lost his balance, stumbled and fell flat on his stomach. He waited, sure to feel a sharp and sudden pain in his back - or at least her a savage cackle. But nothing came...   
  
He turned his head to his left. No one. To the right, and burst out laughing. Wildly. He couldn't help it. They'd obviously gone down at the same time, or her just before him - yes, he could see her leg caught in a rope - and there was Fen, pushing herself up in a disgruntled fashion.  
  
He stood up and offered her his hand. She scowled, took it and stormed off, to the merriment of the crew and Captain.  
  
_But they'd kept from use of weapons from then on - no use in tempting fate as they had decided each in their own corner. So it was in a fairly pleasant state that they recieved the news they'd been waiting for. Ship ahead! yelled Fen. Jack grabbed his spyglass... Ship, indeed... And a pirate one at that.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Finally updated!! I wasn't very inspired, but I hope it was at least readable. Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and hopefully tie up all the lose ends and finish it off quite soon. Thank you for all the reviews!! They make me really happy... Like eating sherbet lemons.... Mmmmm... yummy...


	17. You, sir, lost

For some reason, this chapter didn't work... Thank you for telling me, lol... Hopefully you'll be able to see it now??  
  
Disclaimer : nothing and nothing more.  
  
Chapter 17 : You, sir, lost.  
  
As the ship came nearer, it became more and more apparent that they were by no means sure of passing unharmed. It was a large ship, with large sails, and, unfortunately, rather large cannons. The captain, so it would seem, was a large, burly man of about 50. His eyes laughed with a mirthless humour as he surveyed the Pearl approaching in the forever slosing water. Every member of the crew - or anyone else near enough to get a good look at him - could see without hesitating that he was used to one thing, and one alone. Winning. Winning. Winning. Whether it was in duel, in battle, or in any other matter of his roguish life, he had not lost a penny. Which explained his total lack of consideration for the Pearl as she came nearer and nearer.  
  
Now the Pearl - although not a battle ship such as this one, and, it is true, a little worse for the wear, what with teared sails, battered ribs and a weary crew - had one element in her favour, and that was her captain. And her crew's new member, but that was an advantage that could quickly turn into a disaadvantage, so we won't mention her. That very captain was now yelling orders of all types, most for the preparation of battle, although there was a moment when he yelled throw the dog into the sea and sink the bloody animal, which was rather strange because there wasn't actually any dog on board.  
  
The two ships drew closer and closer, each sure of winning on the other and where there's a will there's a way. So we should be watching a draw. Which is definitely not the case. So one of the wills were obviouisly bigger. And it wasn't Jack's. Unfortunately for him. Or maybe fortunately, as it ended up to his advantage anyway.  
  
The cannons started shelling out cluds of metal when they were a hundred metres away. And did they fly! Battering down wood on their way, smashing up any stray particule of boat, or of human, for that matter. Getting even closer, Jack's crew boarded. Jack first, then Fen followed in a blur of flips and tarzan tricks - more to show up Jack, who just swung over, like usual, than for any other reason. Half the crew followed suit.  
  
That half didn't even make it over there. There was a volley of arrows - don't ask me how they got there - that shot every single one down from their . Jack and Fen landed, by miracle, only to be surrounded by the enemy crew. Jack shot a furious look over his shoulder and gaped at the sight of his men littering the waves.   
  
Get out of here. GET! He yelled at the remaining pirates craning over the side of the Pearl, trying in vain to see what had happened to the others. Gibbs heard him and took command. They were sailing away in no time. Meanwhile, Jack and Fen had planked themselves back to back and were thrusting, advancing, backing up and more besides at every possible moment.  
  
But two against twenty is pushing it a little two far, and, although they fought with the strength and courage of the pirates they were, after five slayings, they were forced to their knees, swords at their chests.  
  
Next time you see a ship, Fen, be a dear and tell us before it is too late. Jack muttered through clenched teeth. Next time be a luv' and give me your long extendable thing and I'll be able to, sweetheart. Jack rose his eyesbrows. Figure of speech. He grinned mischeviously, making Fen elbow him in the ribs. He winced and made to send it back.   
  
Ha, ha, ha. Fighting amongst yourselves, are you? They looked up, startled. You remind me of someone. Said Jack, matter of factly. He frowned. Are you realated to- A strong, muscled man to the Jack's left kicked him mercilessly in the side. Jack turned to him, disgusted. That is quite enough, stick them in the brig. Turning to the two of them, he smiled courteously, his lips curling around at the side, like a cat's. You'll have company. He whirled around, cape flying and marched off.  
  
Jack and Fen, like promised, were thrown into the brig. Whereupon they saw-  
  
Jack beamed, _Captain_ Jack _Sparrow_. How are you doing? He walked up to the gaping prisoner, extending his hand, before hugging him joyfully. It has been a long time! What are you doing here? Errr, saving you! The expression on the man's face showed Jack what he thought of that - and it wasn't a great deal.  
  
Fen walked up to him, placed her hands on her hips and asked, And you are? Jack turned to her, bowing deeply, Let me introduce you...   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it! I forgot to answer all your lovely reviews in the last chapter, so goes down on knees, PLEASE don't kill me... I put them in here, lol... And fank you with a cherry on top... (aahh, wrong thing there)  
  
**Charming Visions** : Why, thank you!!  
  
**i rule u all** : course it was supposed to be an insult! she whacked her in the face... quite hard. And I agree with you there, JOHNNY DEPP ROX!! lol  
  
**Daydreambeliever** : thank you for your encouraging words... hopefully the updates will be coming a little more often now that sumer is here... hopefully, lol...  
  
**YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko** : hope it's spelt right, lol... Yeah, he's got a daughter that just kind of popped up from nowhere... So are there more than one of you?? And it's neat that you write Gundam Wing fanfics, my friends are crazy over the whole lot of it, especially Duo... dunno if you like him? Though all their stuff is slash. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
**Arche De Katze** : well, cool name!! And I do to know Rudolph, lol... e was one o' Farder Christmasees steeds.... lol  
  
**SexySparrow7** : Yup, that's just perfect!!! Carry on along that line and everyone'll love you!! Glad to hear you lliked it! Hope this one lives up to your expectations...   
  
**kristhegreat** : YIPEE!! Glad to hear from you!! Nah, I know what you mean about not having the time and everything... Glad to hear you updated as well! And brilliant baseball...  
  
**Jackanory** : hey, it isn't a bloody cliffhanger, it's a fundamental part of the story!! Thank you loads and loads for all your reviews!!  
  
**im-a-daydream-believer** : err... the map's one of those lose ends that I'll have to pick up... and well, I think I _did _actually have an idea for it, though I'll be damned if I can remember it, lol... And you should like cliffhangers - they add spice, lol  
  
**Roz** : hey, wow!! Gee am I glad you reviewed! Kris always mentions you, so well, gee am I pleased!! Glad you liked it!!  
  
**Jakanory** (again, lol) : I have no more idea than you what'll happen, or maybe I do, but I ain't telling, so...  
  
**im-a-daydream-believer** (2nd time...) : you have bets on it?! Well, I only hope I get it right then, aahhhhh, what if I was to not do as anyone had forseen??????????? AAAHHHHH!! I'm all STRESSED now....  
  
**i rule u all** : hmmmmmm... so do I, so do I.... But furry ones I'll pass on, thanks....


	18. Look who's just turned up

Chapter 18 : Look who just turned up....  
  
Will, Fen... Jack grinned, extending one hand towards the open-mouthed man to his right, and one to the shabby pirate on his left. Fen frowned, apparently confused. Jack turned his head towards her, grinning even more broadly than before, Fen, Will...  
  
There was a pause, during which Will looked curiously at Fen before offering his hand and Fen just stared at Jack like she had never before realised quite how stupid he was. Jack looked back and forth between the two, the smile gradually fading from his eyes as no one moved. They seemed to be waiting for something, especially Will who was starting to look put out, what with his hand wavering in mid-air and Fen not even noticing.  
  
asked Fen, in an attempt to break the silence. The other two looked at each other, puzzled. Well, what, luv'? asked Jack, making Will also stare at Jack like he was stupid. He looked back and forth between the two. Was there someting he was missing? Fen will what? Fen repeated, frowning. Jack replied promptly. That was something he could reply to.   
  
Fen narrowed he eyes. I'll turn _who_? A blank look squandered Jack's face. He frowned, turned to Will and mouthed someting along the lines of, What's she going on about?' Will shrugged, shaking his head and finally lowering his hand, which had been tiring. Across from them, Fen started to look annoyed. Could you please explain what you are going on about? She asked in a pursed voice.  
  
Well, I'd love to, but there is a slight problem - and that being that I have no idea what you are actually talking about. She raised her eyebrows and stared at him. He stared back. Fen raised a weathered hand, pointed one of the knarled fingers at her chest, turned a cercle, then shrugged. She waited for an answer, which Jack gave her soon enough - a shrug and an are you completely off your head? look. Unfortunately all that their looks and gests portrayed was their total lack of comprehension.  
  
A heavy silence started to grow in the cell. Minutes passed and they just stood there, staring pointedly at each other. Duelling almost, with icy, probing stares.   
  
And Will, trying to be polite, was becoming even more put out. Errr, sorry to interrupt you, but... his voice trailed off, as he became aware that neither of them seemed to even notice his presence in the room. He screwed his face up, shrugged his shoulders and slumped down on the ground, seeing if he could get some sleep - you never know... He hadn't been sleeping much these days, but...  
  
A laugh broke out. Fen's by the sound of it. Will looked up, startled. It would seem that they had finish their staring contest. And that it had been a draw. It would seem.  
  
he asked. Fen turned to him, still laughing, Finished what? he was about to explain when Jack burst in. Don't worry about her, mate, she'll just confuse you even more. Fen shot him a dark look. He smiled wide-eyed at her, Yes, luv'? She crossed her arms and took, slowly so as to almost taste her moves, a step towards him. His eyes narrowed and a smile twitched to his mouth.  
  
Will yawned. How about you come over here and just tell me what's happened and everything, instead of acting like a pair of harridans? They frowned simultaneously, paused and then Jack held out an arm, rather worse for the wear to Fen, Shall we? She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, He feigned a hurt look, But- But-.   
  
She snorted, trying to disapprove and failing miserably, You aren't fooling anyone, you know. She plonked herself down next to Will's slumped figure, leaving Jack no choice but to follow suit.  
  
started Jack, shooting an annoyed glare at Fen, you'll be happy to know that dear Liz is perfectly alright, if a bit disgruntled seeing as she doesn't know where you are and thinks your dead, and I think it even passed her mind that you might have run off with Anamaria. The smile of relief that had flickered to Will's face at Elisabeth being alright faded as he heard the rest of Jack's speech. His jaw dropped open, like he couldn't believe his ears.  
  
Don't get all sad and soppy here - there really isn't time for it. Jack made a wry face, as if expecting Will to burst into tears. Which he didn't. No need to look so surprised either. Anyway, I continue. The day you disappeared we were - Gibbs, Anamaria and I, that is to say - sitting with Elisabeth, in the forgery, with the pleasurable company of a nice bottle of rum. He grinned contently, recalling the moment.   
  
This skinny lad, Kevin or maybe James, his name was, came running up to us, saying you'd gone off on the trades mission a day earlier than forseen. So we stayed with Liz for a while, a week or so, time to get food and everything and then we left. But, coming back a month later, you had, apparently, disappeared. So I set off to search for you - you can thank Liz for that, because I was all for waiting. I thought that you had probably just been delayed, but arriving at the island, you had, apparently been kidnapped. He paused and made a few gests to add to the effect.  
  
I managed to get engaged on a ship, parting back to Tortuga, seeing as I had left my own in the hands of Anamaria during the search, but the admirable captain that now has us all prisoners in this beautiful cell had me marooned, as it were. So the search was put to a rather abrupt end. He shook his head dramatically, By chance, though, on the apparently deserted island was Fen. We instantly took a liking to each other and- He broke off before the disgusted look Fen was giving him. Oh did we indeed? She asked. As far as I can remember. Hmmm.... Where was I? Yes, but we were faced with the problem of getting away. Escaping. I soon found an answer to that though and....   
  
He carried on his tale, for well over an hour, taking out certain passages that weren't to his liking, and adding in others. Fen, getting bored with the exagerations, felt the world becoming hazier and hazier, more and more muffled. She yawned a good ten times, before feeling her eyes closing and the world becoming dark. Her head lulled to one side, falling clumsily onto Jack's shoulder - who grinned at her and patted her head, before returning to his calmly over exaggerated story.  
  
Frowning, Will asked at the end, So is Fen a, well a, I mean a- Spit it out... A man or a, well, a womyn? Jack looked at him, frowning, then nodded knowingly, A womyn. It was as though a great weight had been lifted off Will's shoulders, So that explains the business... I think we'd better try and muster a little sleep - we arrive tomorrow. Jack raised his eyebrows, We arrive? Where? I haven't found out that much, all I know is snippets from the guards talking. He finished with a yawn and stretched out on the ground.   
  
Jack shot a glance at the snoring Fen by his side. Blast it! What was he supposed to do with her? He reached out and waved a hand in front of her face. She, predictably, did not move. He decided on the safeset way and lay her down on the ground to his right, wincing when a beam of light caught her cheek.   
  
Lying between the two of them, he placed his tri-corner hat over his face, ready to doze off. But, just as the ship gave a particularly violent lurch, Will's voice came over to him, Is there anything between you and Fen? Jack sat up bolt upright. He stared at the figure to his left. Course not! She's bonkers... He shook his head and lay back down, replacing the hat over his face, as before, and tried to get back to sleep, ignoring Will's condescending look and and Fen's sleeping presence. There were more important things to concentrate on - finding some sort of plan, for example.  
  
--------------------------------------------Phew.... finished.... Right, well, hope you liked it, and sorry - as usual (lol) - for not gettting it up sooner... Due to holidays (YIPEE!!!!! WAHOOO!!!!!), I'm not going to be able to get to a computer till the tenth, so there probably won't be an update for a while, although I might (don't count on it) be able to get a chapter (if I do, it'll be a short one) up before Friday....  
  
And THANK YOU to all the reviewers!! You're great encouragement! (Especially if you can come up with faults, lol...)  
  
**Fiona charity** : thank you bunches for your comments and you're quite right... In the later chapters, I've gotten rid of the pirate accent thingy, but the other things, I will have to go over... So when I - err, eventually, hopefully - go over this fic, I'll sort it all out (and hopefully it'll meet with your approval, lol....).  
**Jackanory** : Yeah, sorry about ch. 17, it didn't work for some reason, and thanks for the second review... it certainly does get me motivated!!! Prisoner - Will... hmmm... maybe....  
**VagrantCandy** : Ooops, sorry again, lol... He might possibly be THE Pintel, though I'm not all that sure, seeing as I haven't read all the story, lol... And, well, the romance, erm, yeah, I'll get it to come in at some stage... hopefully it won't be too soppy... Well done on the guess... was it that obvious it was Will??  
**YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko** : Yeah, I'm not too keen on her, either, for quite obvious reasons... you know, you really shouldn't tease Fen... she doesn't really like it all that much.... lol....  
**kristhegreat** : hmmmm... are slurpies nice? You know, you're reviews always make me feel REALLY good - thanks tons!!!!  
**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows** : Glad you liked it!  
**im-a-daydream-believer** : hmm... funny you should say that I update regularly... I dread to think what would slowly would be by your standards, lol.... really hope you liked this chapter!  
**DaydreamBeliever14 **: ooohhh... well, hope you liked this chapter...  
**Roz** : glad you like suspense... most people seem to hate it for some really weird reason... yeah... insults are nice!


	19. She doesn't have it

Chapter 19 : she doesn't have it...  


The next day, or maybe night, they awoke to complete darkness. It had been a fretful sleep - full of haunted dreams for each of them, and the rocking of the ship and crashing of the waves, though they were used to it, hadn't helped much. Fen was the first up - darting to her feet - Will opened one lazy eye before closing it and pushing himself up with a groan and Jack just stood up quite calmly as though he hadn't been asleep at all.  
  
The ship had come to a halt somewhat roughly and, seconds later, the cell door was thrown open. The Captain requires your presence... said a snide voice with a mocked bow and a snicker. He was answered by silence - quite a reproachful one from Fen - before Jack smiled, not wanting to cause trouble just then, Well, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting, now then, would we? and followed him out, the other two not having any choice but to follow.  
  
On the way through, though, he was repayed this diplomatic solution by a sharp jab in the small of his back and a whispered, What on earth do you think you're doing? We could at least offer a bit of resistance. He looked around quickly, trying not to alert the pirate guards and saw Fen shooting lightning bolts at him, and Will staring resignedly into space. Trust me. Just this once. He turned back and carried on sauntering along, like noting had happened. But then, to Fen's surprise, he put both hands casually behind his back and opened them, so that the palms were staring at her.  
  
She scowled. Trust him? Just this once? Open palms? What did that all mean?  
  
The sun hit them harshly as they stepped up onto deck, making even Jack squint slightly. They followed the sounds of the guards footsteps half blindly until they could finally see in front of them without their sight being distorted.  
  
They each saw something different in the captain standing before them, chin in the air and scorn on his face, and it was to play an important part on the choices they were to make. Will saw nothing more than he had seen in him the first time they had met, and that was a cruel man, that always kept to his threats, and never to his bribes. It was the scornful, mocking face of the person that had stood, for over two months, between him and the person he loved most on this earth, or indeed on any earth to come. Just the sight of him made him tremble with fury.  
  
Fen, through the slits of her narrowed eyes didn't see the same captain as she had the night before, she didn't see the proud warfarer chuckling as he gloated over his prisoners. All she saw was a small, almost dwarfed man, with podgy eyes, bloated red lips and some faint remaints of what must have once been hair growing sparsely on his shining head. She saw someone that had aspired to power his entire life and only managed to gain control over a couple of measly pirates, and only this by twisted cruelty. And the man that was standing in front of her only inspired one feeling to her. Pity. Poor, stinking pity. She shook her head ruefully. Why did the enemy have to be so futile?  
  
Left Jack. Jack was all sarcastic smiling, edging his way around all that was said to him, acting caught, acting defeated, only to leap up, lashing with all his might and grinning widly as he beat man upon man, woman upon woman, enemy upon enemy. And he acted the same with this man, this enemy, than he would have with anyone other one.  
But inside he writhed. He had been tricked a second time. He had been beaten a second time by the same kin. It would be the last. This captain would not have his ship, his life. Not like last time. So whilst he dilly-dallied and negotiated' and twisted words, he was really making up a plan. A real one. A good one. One that he would be able to grin at in years to come.  
  
Well, my honourable guests, welcome to my humble demeure. Rasped the captain as the ship lurched to a stop, held back by the anchor. Or should I say your humble demeure, my lady. And with that he bowed, grasped Fen's hand in a slimy, clammy grip and threw what he took as an elegant kiss onto her knuckles, slobbering as he did it. She grimaced, looked to the side, gagged, then turned back to face the captain. Jack stared at Fen, feeling his insides do flips and his face flush. I'm not a lady. She replied, quite calmly and forcefully, trying to ignore the dripping saliva on her hand.  
  
The captain's eyes laughed mirthlessly. Oh, but you are. Raised by a pirate, admittedly, but a lady none the less. He shook his head conscendingly. Pintel always was a fool. But he beat his own record in falling in love with that Lord's wife. He smiled sarcastically, enjoying the feeling of knowing more about someone's past then they did themselves, breathing in the feeling of power it gave him. But now is not the time to be explaining such uninteresting facts. There is only one we need, and that is what is written on the slip of paper you have. He held out his podgy hand, nodding to the guards on either side of the prisoners.  
  
They took a step towards Fen, but she snarled at them like a cornered wolf. I don't have any slip of paper, I don't know what you're talking about, don't you dare come near me. Do you hear me? Jack looked at her apprehensively, that wasn't going to work here, they were outnumbered, and even Will was looking warily about for any type of weapon he could defend them with when the guards tried to force the paper out, as they inevitably would.  
  
Tsk, tsk, my dear, there is no use in getting all wound up. Hand it over and everything will be all right. The captain's mouth twitched, humouring her, but under his scorn and confidence, he did not think to take her seriously, nor to see exactly how wound up she was getting.  
  
Fen just hand it over, muttered Will, we'll find a way. He looked at her with despair in his eyes, and she knew very well that there wasn't a way to be found. She yelled, slapping back one of the guards hands as they reached for her. YOU'RE NOT HAVING IT! IT'S MINE! MINE DO YOU HEAR ME?! They could hardly not have heard her - she was yelling so hard and loud that her voice cracked and croaked every other syllable. Unfortunately, though, she sounded so Veronica-like, so childish and spoilt, that they just laughed and grabbed her soundly by the shoulders.  
  
That she was not having. Under the cringing eyes of Jack and Will and the scorning ones of the Captain, she raised her arm, swerving out of the way of the flailing arms that tried to stop her and brought it down in the stomach of the man on her right. He let go of her, clutching his stomach, winded. She turned, shooting out a foot that caught the other one in the groin and then punched him flat on in the face. She took a deep breath, ready to cause as much havoc as possible, despite what Jack had said, when Jack himself dashed out and placed himself between the Captain and Fen.  
  
It's not her that's got the map. He announced desperately. It's me. Will gaped, as did Fen. And the pirate Captain said, raising his eyebrows, Ah yes? Replied Jack defiantly, pronouncing the word with a great lot of flurry. I, erm- he shot a hasty look over his shoulders where Fen was practically smoking out of her ears, I borrowed it for a time. He took a step forward, putting himself at inches of the Captain and lowered his voice.  
Maybe we can make a deal... He whispered, only the Captain hearing him.  
  
You see, this treasure you look for - it is not only hidden. It is protected. He smiled, showing his teeth. And I am the only person, apart from Pintel and Fen to know of the dangers and of how to avoid them. Now Pintel is dead, and Fen, well, you've seen how she reacts at prying... He let his voice trail off, enjoying the affect it had on the bulky man in front of him.  
  
Hmmm... I see. The so-called bulky man paused, before answering wryly, Well, if I did not know you, Sparrow, I would have you come to an accord with me. But, unfortunately for you and for your friends, I do know you. And I do not like what I know. He turned away, He roared, making Jack wince. Take these prisoners below, search them thoroughly, and bring them back to me, hands binded, and legs tied. COME ON, GET TO IT! WE GO TO SHORE AT NOON!!  
  
At the sound of his voice, even more pirates appeared, cakling like witches and scurrying over the deck like ants, ready to obey at the slightest notice. Them that were not specifically needed on deck, and there were at least a dozen, swarmed around each of the three prisoners, making them edge back down below deck, shooting edgy glances at each other.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sorry for the delay, holidays and all that.... hoped you like it....  
Thank you lots and lots and lots for the reviews! 


	20. Searching

Chapter twenty : searching....  
  


They were smashed roughly against the wall, all three of them. Jack in the middle, Fen on his left, and Will on his right. There was a cracking of bones, and wincing as they took a step forward, only to be forced back against the wooden wall by the throng of pirates. We're to search you, Sparrow... They cackled, you too missy, and you, laddy. You ent going to escape us. They pushed nearer, reaching their grubby hands out, groping for the three prisoners.  
  
Fen cast a glance at Jack, eyes open wide, fear showing in them. Jack knew the look. And what it meant. It was inevitable. It was like a hares, or a horses, like the look of terror, just before they bolt. If Fen were to bolt now, she would be run through. He turned his head to the other side, smiled what he hoped was reassuringly at Will - couldn't have him doing something stupid whilst his back was turned - then turned back towards Fen and shoved against the haggardly pirate that stood between them. He groped for her hand, found it and held it tightly. Just - stay - here. He muttered, rolling his eyes and staring at her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to retort, when more knarled fingers approached her, this time to her left. She practically jumped against Jack in her eagerness to escape them, taking him unaware and he stumbled, couldn't find anywhere to place his quivering feet and fell, directly onto the pirate on his right, who then fell against the pirate on _his _right, who in his turn fell on Will who collapsed onto another pirate, who came to a sick crunch against the far side of the cabin they were in. Jack felt a warm weight on his body. He looked up from the ground to meet Fen's eyes.  
  
That was remarkable, he said, mouth twitching, the domino effect. She looked at him scathingly and mumbled a that somehow didn't fit with her scowl. There was yelling and shouting from all around and the pirates were becoming more threatening every second. Let go of me, would you? She asked, wanting to be back on her feet and becoming uncomfortable so near to him. Jack frowned, suddenly aware that he had one arm pinning her to him around the waist and the other clutching her hand. He let go, roughly, almost pushing her off him. Just making sure you didn't run away... I know how scared you get, he said, raising his eyebrows as if it had been her who had been clutching him, and not the other way around.  
  
She shook her head, and would have found some remark to make, but at that very moment the amount of people in the cabin seemed to diminish by at least three quarters. She looked around, puzzled, and caught Will doing the same thing.  
  
Why, hello, hello... Jack Sparrow... I haven't seen you since... ages... how are you faring? A young boy, or that's what it seemed, walked into the room, in a rather pointed fashion, smirking at them. Jack gaped suddenly. Oh no... He groaned, wincing. Will and Fen both squinted like they couldn't see properly.  
  
It didn't seem quite right that the boy was smirking at them, not when he looked like that. True, they were in a rather uncomfortable predicament, but he, he was, well...  
  
Are you a clown? Asked Fen, somewhat hesitantly. She did not want to ofend him, nor to be clever, it was just that he did, indeed, look greatly like a clown. He had a thin, pale face, cold, blue eyes, and a seemingly permanent scowl etched onto his thin lips. He walked with scorn and disdain, contempt for just about everyone, and had a mocking voice. That doesn't make him like a clown, I know, unless it would be one of those ones in 20th century horror films, but the thing is, that he also had a great deal of hair.  
  
Dirtied blond hair. In sweet little ringlets that fizzled off his head at delightful angles. And had him looking either like a clown, or a certain Moonface from another 20th century form of entertainment, this time children's books.  
  
Jack winced, shaking his head, and even Will had to stifle a chuckle. The boy turned to her, murder in his eyes. No. I am not. I am the first mate on board this ship, and you would do well to know it. At this, Fen paled, becoming almost as white as him, and realised her mistake - it was probably him that was going to search them - she'd put her foot in it again.  
  
I, err, I, well, I mean, I... didn't... err.. mean to be... err... rude... I was just.... err.. He smirked at her stuttering and remarked to Jack, Why, some taste you have, if it's not half-naked whores, it's stuttering changelings... or maybe you're more taken with the lad, here? He pointed to Will, whose nose and corner of lips had acquired a significant twitch. Jack half-scowled, half- nodded in agreement - it was his yes, well... look, the one he gave when he meant anything but yes, well....  
  
It is true indeed that the girl's more of a changeling than a lady, even if the Captain insists on calling her that. If I were you, not that I am- Jack lowered his voice so only Fen heard and so, combined with the look on his face it looked as though he was pausing for breath. Or have any wish to be- His voice swelled back up to its original volume, But if I were... then I would just tie her arms behind her back as hard as deemed necessary and send her running back up on deck... She is of no use to anyone - tis I who has the map...  
  
He smiled in a self-satisfacted, almost defiant way. The first mate smirked and shook his head, You don't seem to have changed much, Sparrow... Still such a fool. Jack raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. He had known the first mate as a young child of seven, and they had never got on well - probably because the boy's father had been one of those traitor pirates, the ones that are in liegue with the navy and betray their supposedly fellow pirates at every opportunity. Eight years had gone by, and the boy, probably with help from his lately deceased father, seemed to be doing well for himself, fifteen was young for a first-mate.  
  
The cluster of tightly spun ringlets tossed to and thro as he whirled around, barking harshly to the three snivelling, stunted men behind him to search the prisoners. They did so happily, and, after taking what minor weapons were left in Jack's hair, Fen's boots and Will's sleeves - the only ones to have been overlooked when they had first been put into the cell, they snivelled their way back behind the first mate - whose name, by the way, was Rand - and they took coilfuls of sturdy, grubby rope to tie them up with.  
  
Each of the prisoners winced as they slowly - much too slowly - winded and tightened, and wound and tightened, and yanked and tightened the rope some more.  
  
Rand snickered again, this time with a great deal more humour. I think that you have waited a bit too long to make your move, Sparrow - He spat the last word venemously into his face, for there shall be no more opportunities to trick us... I shall personnally make sure of it. Jack smiled, Well, if you'll _personnally _make sure of it, then I am sure that we won't have a single chance...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading, hoped you like it, thanks for the reviews!! Especially evil cats n spiders and im-a-daydream-believer...  
  
kristhegreat : yeah... Jail scenes are neat...  
  
VagrantCandy : I'll try to go over those misspellings...  
  
Jackanory : Glad you liked it and that it's becoming clearer!!  
  
Roz : I changed womyn back to woman, sorry - I was a bit tired... Still am, in fact...  
  
im-a-daydream-believer : hmm, I reread it and it was pretty confusing... ouf... I'm glad you don't think it's too slowly, though I'll try and get them out a bit quicker now... Oh, and for the map, well, a bit of patience never went amiss...  
  
Charmed Angel : Wow! Whoever said that word of mouth didn't work didn't have a clue about anything.... Who's your niece?? I'm glad you liked it!  
  
evil cats n spiders : ooohhh... mittens and nose warmers are sweet! (a scarf as well....) The slip of paper is the map...


End file.
